Rouge et Noir
by Diabolikangel
Summary: [HieixKurama] UA, première fic.Hiei est obligé d'heberger Kurama , ils vont devoir apprendre à se connaître , mais pas évident!Surtout quand viennent les ennuis : J'ai posté le CHAP 9
1. Prologue

**Auteur** : Shye Yun (autrement dis MOI)

**Manga **: Yu Yu Hakusho

**Genre :** Romance , UA

**Couple** : Hiei / Kurama et ptet d'autre à venir

**Disclamair** : Le persos ne sont pas à moi même si c'est dur à avouer , je les emprunte juste un petit moment ...

**Note 1**: J'essaie de respecter plus ou moins le caractère des persos mais j'y arrive pas. et puis j'ai fait grandir un peu Hiei pour l'occasion.C'est ma première fic sur ce manga donc soyez vraiment indulgents (surtout envers l'orthographe)

**Ah oui , cette fic contient du shonen-aï voir même du yaoi , donc homophobes,passez votre chemin !!**

**Blabla**: Bonne lecture et pardon d'avance pour ce que les personnages vont peut être subir ' .A oui j'ai fait grandir Hiei aussi pour l'occasion

**Kurama** : On est encore tombée sur une sadique .

**Hiei **: Pff ...

**Shye Y** : NIAHAHHAHA ! -_tout bas_- Rassurez vous , je fais aussi dans le déguoulinant de romantisme , parfois .

* * *

_Vraiment , il n'avait jamais vu sa ..._

Un magnifique jardin traversé par une petite rivière à l'eau cristalline où les reflets des rayons du soleil ressemblaient à des halots d'argent.Un pont caché entre les branche d'un saule pleureur permettant de passé d'une rive à l'autre de cette même rivière. De l'herbe quasiment à perte de vue , toutes ces fleurs , leurs couleurs chaudes et variées donnant un peu de gaieté et puis surtout ce cerisier en fleur , en plein milieu , ajoutant au charme de l'endroit.

_Non vraiment , il était en train de rêver ..._

Il se promenait en forêt , cherchant un coin tranquille où il pourrait se reposer et dessiner sans risqué d'être gêné par une tierce personne .S'avancant toujours plus dans cette jungle de plus en plus dense pour s'éloigner un maximum des bruits du village . Enfin ce fut le silence , mais un bruissement , resemblant à de l'eau qui coulait l'intrigua , il n'y avait pas de rivière dans cette forêt.

_Non vraiment , il remerciait le ciel de lui avoir donné cette curiosité ..._

Se rapprochant toujours plus , il s'était retrouvé devant un dilemne , fallait-il où nous suivre les instruction que la pancarte indiquaient et ne pas entrer car c'était une propriété privée ? Il s'était dit que non , après tout , il voulait savoir , alors il saurait ! Et au bout de quelques mètres il s'était retrouvé dans cet endroit merveilleux.

_Non vraiment , il devait sûrement être mort ..._

Son corps avait loupé 3 ou 4 battements d'affilés , il avait dû prendre quelques minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions , et là seulement il avait compris qu'il était encore en vie et que sur Terre , existait encore un endroit donnant un avant goût de ce que devait-être le paradis.

_Non vraiment , il ne trouvait plus ses mots tant c'était beau ..._

Tout en haut , sur la colline en face de lui , s'élève une grande batisse ressemblant à un manoir . La maison est entourée de grande grille de fer pour empêcher d'entrer . Il se dis qu'elle doit être a la famille la plus riche du village , une famille pas très apperciée d'après ce qu'il à compris

Une envie le prend tout d'un coup , il faut qu'il dessine cet endroit , avant qu'il ne se réveille , ou avant qu'on le mette dehors , ou même qu'on le dégrade , il doit absolument gardé une trace de ce qu'il a vu . Il se met alors à dessiner avec le plus grand soin , la vue merveilleuse qu'il lui est donné de voir .

Une fois son oeuvre terminée , il s'endort , c'est trop d'émotion d'un coup pour lui . A peine s'en est-il allé pour les bras de morphée , qu'il rêve de cet endroit . Il rêve qu'il raconte à tout le monde ce qu'il a vu et qu'avec le temps ce bel endroit serait ravagé . En rêvant il prit donc la décision de gardé secret sa trouvaille .

Deux petits oiseaux le regardent dormir , ils savent que c'est le calme avant la tempête . Il se disent qu'il faudra beaucoup de courage à ce jeune garçon mais que peut-être , lui , il arrivera à faire changé les choses dans cette demeure de laquelle ils se sont échapés .

* * *

Le couloir était sombre , les rayons du soleil arrivaient à peine à se frayer un chemin entre les rideaux clos . Même en plein milieu de l'après midi , ces bouts de tissu rouges étaient toujours fermés ne laissant pas beaucoup de chance à la lumière de pénétrer dans le batiment . 

Soudain des bruits de pas vinrent troubler le silence religieux de l'endroit , des pas qui se faisaient de plus en plus rapide . Si les tableaux avaient pu raconter la scène ils auraient dis qu'une espèce d'ombre noire , de taille moyenne était passé à toute vitesse , tout en émétant un grognement avant de fracasser la porte à l'autre bout du couloir . Et tout celà en l'espace de quelques secondes .

En effet , un garçon , d'environ 1m75 , les cheveux noir corbeau avec quelques petites mèches blanches coiffés de telle manière qu'il ressemblait un peu à un hérisson , les yeux rouges brillant d'une once de colère venait d'entrer sans douceur dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle de réunion .

Une salle aussi sombre que le couloir , meublée à la vas vite , sans vraiment de goût . La pièce comprenant une table en bois assez foncé rectangulaire , entourée d'une bonne vaingtaine de sièges vides , à l'extrimité de la table se trouve un homme , petit , le crâne rasé , fumant un cigar,le visage sans expréssion en train de regardé en face de lui , accroché à un mur , un tableau géant représantant une femme.

Les deux hommes se toisent , aucun ne voulant baisser le regard en premier . Les yeux rouges feu de l'un essayent de destabilisé les yeux bleu turqoise en face de lui . L'homme le plus âgé finit quand même par cédé , et baisser le regard . L'adolecent est fier , son tuteur tient de moins en moins longtemps.

**-Bien mon fils ...**

**-Ne m'appelles pas comme sa !** Grogna le jeune garçon

**-Je pars en voyage d'affaire , un mois , tu seras seul ici , et je veux que cette maison reste en bon état ! Mais avant tu dois nous débarassé d'un petit détail.**

**-Hn ...**

**-Il y a un intrus chez nous ,d'après nos dernière information il serait dans le jardin de ta mère ...**

Aucune réponse , l'expréssion sur le visage du garçon reste la même , cette expréssion d'indifférence totale . Mais pourtant , dans ses yeux de braise on peut presque voir des flammes de colère .

**- Je pars de suite . Mais je devrais peut-être m'occuper de cet insecte qui ose entré ici.A moins que ...**

**-Hn , j'y vais ! Interrompit-il**

**-Aurevoir Hiei.**

Le garçon yeux rouge et à la coupe en hérisson dont on sait maintenant qu'il s'appel Hiei , partit précipitemment , grognant des insultes tout en réfléchissant à la pire et la plus lente des tortures qu'il imposera à la personne qui a osé ne serait-ce que mettre un pied dans le jardin de sa mère.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup de gens , mais il haïssait profondemment tout ces êtres sans srupules qui venait de ce village minable pour déterioré et abimé ce jardin . Tout ca parce que lui et sa famille avait de l'argent , ces péquenots venaient détruire pensant que sa peut se remplacer facilement. Ca lui donnait des envies de meurtres !

Bousculant toute personnes se trouvant sur son chemin , Hiei , arrive enfin au jardin , les poings sérrés il se prépare à livré un combat sans merci et refaire le portrait au pauvre crétin qui s'est introduit chez lui sans crier garre !

Sans même regardé autour de lui , Hiei se met en position de combat . Ensuite seulement il cherche du regard son adversaire . Mais au lieu de sa , il appercoit une ombre allongée par terre , ayant l'air de dormir profondemment .

Les poings toujours serré , prêt à esquiver une éventuelle attaque surprise , Hiei s'approche de l'ombre , commencant doucement à appercevoir ses formes .

A l'évidence , de ce qu'il peut voir , ca doit être une fille , elle a des cheveux long , d'une couleur encore indéterminée . Elle est allongée sur le côté , les jambe repliées sur sa poitrine , un position qui ressemble à celle d'uun foetus dans le ventre de sa mère .

Ses cheveux cachent son visage , il ne peut donc pas savoir si c'est une de ces habituelles laidronnes groupies qu'il croise dans le village les rares fois qu'il s'y promène . Ou alors c'est peut-être un cadavre .

_Pff il y en qui choisissent le meilleur endroit pour faire chier les gens dès leur mort . grogne-t-il dans ses pensées_

Mais en y regardant de plus près , la fille à l'air encore en vie ...Son corps de soulève légèrement au rythme de sa respiration . Hiei toujours tout doucement , s'agenouille devant l'être endormi et commence à le secouer viollement .

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi on le secoue ainsi , l'endormi emet un grognement de mécontentement , avant de se redresser , ses cheveux cachant toujours son visage .Hiei , lui , reste à distance , observant les réaction de son futur adeversaire .

L'adversaire en question , lui , émerge doucement . Ignorant encore la raison de son réveil brutal , il prend son temps , rejetant la tête en arrière afin que ses cheveux se remettent convenablement.Une fois celà fait , il commence à chercher autour de lui la raison de son réveil...

Hiei regarde avec attention la personne en face de lui . Ses cheveux sont roux mais donnant plus vers le rose foncé , _drôle de couleur_ pense-t-il. Elle se recoiffe assez rapidement. Quelques secondes plus tard , deux émeraudes se posent sur lui , lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

Il lance un regard noir en réponse . La jeune fille , elle , lui sourit , un sourire sincère et plein de bonnes intentions , presque innocent . Ce qui énerve d'avantage Hiei , qui croit savoir la raison de sa présence en ce lieu.

Il hésite entre collé son poing dans le joli minoi de cette intruse , ou bien attendre sagement ses explications , qui seront de toute façon rien que mensonge et ensuite la viré a coup de répliques cinglantes !

Mais , pour une fois , il va se comporter en gentleman , il ne la frappera pas. Alors il opte pour la deuxième proposition , attendant impatiemment les explications que cette fille donnerait .

_Elle est pas mal , mais il y a un truc qui cloche chez elle ._ constate mentalement Hiei

La fille en question , n'est ps spécialement rassurée par la personne en face d'elle , mais elle lui doit des explications , vu qu'elle est entrée sans permission dans ce qui doit être sa maison.Prenant une grande inspiration , elle déclare , d'une voix douce mais hésitante

**- ...Bonjour .**

**-Hn**

A l'évidence , le garçon en face d'elle doit avoir énormément de conversation , ou alors il n'arrive pas a parler tellement il se retient de ne pas lui collé son poing dans la figure.

**-Je ..Désolé d'être entré sans permission.**

**-Hn.**

Il a pas l'air d'en vouloir de ses excuses , ou alors il ne sait que grogner...Peut-être qu'il est muet ? Ou bien ne s'abaisse-t-il simplement pas a parlé aux gens qui n'ont pas de classe sociale ...

**-Je suis trop curieux.Je vais partir , désolé !**

**-Curieux ?**

D'abord surpris d'entendre enfin la voix de son interlocuteur , la personne aux cheveux roux , reprend la parole.

**-Oui , curieux , j'ai entendu du bruits et je suis venu voir ...**

**-T'es un mec ?**

**-Oui , tu en doutais ? Au fait je suis ...**

Le pauvre garçon n'a même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive , qu'il a déjà valser 2 mètres plus loin , sa joue gauche portant encore la trace du coup que vient de lui lancé Hiei.

Hiei qui d'ailleurs est en même temps énervé d'avoir dû se retenir de frappé alors qu'il avait en face de lui un garçon , et en même temps gêné de l'avoir confondu ainsi , mais faut dire qu'au premier coup d'oeil il y a de quoi se trompé ! c'était donc ca le "quelque chose" qui clochait . En y repensant c'est vrai qu'il avait trouvé sa poitrine inexistante .è.é

L'autre , lui , continue de sourire , ca énerve Hiei , il vient de lui foutre le pain du siècle et lui il sourit ! Ca l'agace ! Il voudrait bien lui en remettre un , rien que pour ne plus voir se sourire ! Il a beau en avoir un magnifique , il est pas censé sourire après avoir reçu un coup !!!

_Magnifique sourire ? Je déraille moi . _se dit Hiei en se baffant mentalement

**- C'est ta façon de me dire que je dois partir ?**

**-Hn . fut la seule réponse de Hiei**

**-Je prend sa pour un oui ! A la prochaine !!!**

Le garçon , saisit son sac et prend la direction de la sortie , calmement...Après avoir finit d'observer attentivement le déhancher du roux , Hiei rétorqua :

-**Je préfèrerai qu'il y ai pas de prochaine fois. A moins que tu tiennes a ce que ton portrait soit refait ?**

Malgré le ton glacial du brun , le roux s'était mis à sourire . Après tout , à quoi il s'attendait ? C'était pas la famille la plus détestée pour rien . Au moins il aura appris quelque chose avec ce garçon . C'est que les discussions avec les riches , sont ... mouvementées .

* * *

Voilà , le début de ma première fic Yu Yu Hakusho . Je sais pas combien de chapitres elle durera , ce sera selon mon inspiration . 

**Kurama **: Tu m'as frappé Hiei !

**Hiei** :T'avais qu'a pas entré chez moi , crétin !

**Kurama** : Ce soir tu dormiras sur le canapé , nah !

**Hiei** : Kitsu ...

**Autrice** : Il suffit que je passe , et les ménages se cassent ! xD . Désolée - moment d'égarement - alors :

**_Rewiew ??_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : Shye Yun**

**Manga : Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Genre : Romance , UA **

**Couple : Hiei / Kurama**

**Disclamair : Ca n'a pas changer , ils sont toujours pas a moi**

**Note 1 : J'essaie de respecter plus ou moins le caractère des perso mais je crois pas y arrivé très bien . Et dans cette fic Yukina est bien la petite soeur de Hiei**

**Blabla : J'essaieré de poster une suite toute les semaines . Mais pas sure que j'y arrive .**

**Contient du shonen-aï , hommophobes s'abstenir !!**

**Réponse aux rewiews:**

**Shunelodie : **Merci de tes encouragements . T'es ma toute première rewieweuse et tu me fais des compliments , c'est super motivant . Bon c'est vrai que dans le genre bavard Hiei peut faire mieux , mais c'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'il va faire la conversation lol .

**Kitsu34 : **Merci de ta rewiew , je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'es plus C'est vrai qu'Hiei n'a pas fait dans la douceur avec Kurama lolJ'espère que se deuxième chapitre te satisferas . Comme tu dis , faut assumé quand on a des lecteurs xD .

**ValouX-chan :** Et oui , avec Hiei apprend les bonnes manières , il devient gentleman , enfin c'est pas très au point comme t'as pu le voir mdr . En tout cas merci pour ta rewiew !

**

* * *

**_Toujours sans se retourner le garçon sourit , il ne savait pas que c'est si mouvementé les discussion avec les riches ._

**-KURAMA OU ETAIS TU ENCORE PASSE ???**

Une femme venait d'hurler , quand elle avait vu son fils revenir de la forêt plus tard que d'habitude , elle n'avait put cacher son inquiétude . Elle craignait que quelque chose lui soit arrivé.

**- Maman , je me suis juste endormi !**

**- J'ai eu si peur mon bébé .**

**- Ca va maman . Je ne suis plus un bébé**

**-Tu sais que ton père est en colère !**

**- Je me doute.**

Le sourire avait disparu du visage du jeune homme . Il avait passé une merveilleuse journée dans ce jardin , avait rencontré un type plus ou moins étrange et avait déssiner le plus beau paysage du village , mais la simple évocation de son père l'avait fait durement retomber à la réalité.

**- Ah te voilà , toi! Encore a traîner dans cette forêt au lieu de travailler à la maison et au bar!! Je me demande bien a quoi tu sers !!**

Kurama ne répondit pas , il vallait mieux ne pas énevé son père encore plus , déjà que ce qui l'attendait n'était pas joyeux , s'il agacait encore plus son paternel il pourrait terminer au cimetière.

Son père lui lanca un regad froid , avant de lui indiquer d'un signe de tête de rentré dans la maison.Tout de suite le garçon se dirigea vers sa chambre déboutonnant d'avance sa chemise afin qu'elle ne soit pas abimée .

Quelques minutes plus tard , l'homme faisait iruption dans la chambre de Kurama avec l'objet qui allait servir à le punir . D'un geste las , le jeune garçon se mit à genoux , dos à son père qui commenca sans plus attendre à le frapper.

* * *

Le ledemain alors qu'il se promenait en ville avec sa petite soeur , Hiei entendit des gémissements provenant d'une ruelle adjacente à l'allée principale . Sans qu'il s'en rende compte , sa soeur était déjà partie en direction de l'endroit d'où provenait les gémissiments . La suivant afin de ne pas la perdre , Hiei la rejoignit. 

Elle était à genoux à côté d'un corps , une silhouette qui lui donnait un air de déjà vu. Des longs cheveux roux penchant vers le rouge -rose (si si sa existe) , un corps fin , une position de foetus... Mais biensur c'était l'intrus de la veille .

**-Nii-san ... il est mort ??**

Tiens , elle , elle avait vu de suite que c'était un garçon , était-il aveugle , débile , ou vraiment pas observateur ? ... hmm mauvaise question !

**-Nan , je crois pas ...Allez viens !**

**-Mais .. on va pas le laisser comme sa ! **geignit la petite

**-On le connait pas ce type .**

Hiei n'avait pas l'intention d'aider ce garçon , après tout c'était un vandale et il avait sûrement mériter son sort , mais les yeux larmoyant de sa petite soeur le firent immédiatemment changer d'avis.

**-Bon très bien Yukina , tu as gagné , on l'emmène à la maison !**

La petite fille fit un grand sourire et essaya de levé le garçon.N'y arrivant pas , elle sollicita du regard l'aide de son frère qui la lui donna sans rechigner . C'est ainsi que telle une princesse , Kurama fut emmené dans la maison qu'il avait dessiné la veille .

* * *

Pov Kurama .

J'ouvre les yeux , doucement , la pièce est sombre , mais il semble qu'elle soit éclairée par une lampe. J'essaie de me lever , mais j'abandonne vite l'idée, j'ai mal au dos et au côtes aussi . Que c'est-il passé ?

Je suis rentré à la maison après avoir découvert un jardin superbe ... Ah oui , je me rappel , mon père , les coups , il m'a viré de la maison , j'ai du m'endormir dans le petite ruelle d'a côté ... Mais comment je suis arrivé là ?

**-Chouette , tu es réveillé !**

Hein ? Une jeune fille vient d'entrer dans le pièce , elle a de long cheveux bleu attachés en queue de cheval assez basse , deux mèches sont tenues par des rubans de couleur rouge , elle doit avoir une dizaine d'année , elle me fait un grand sourire , elle semble rassurée ...

**-Qui es-tu ?**

**-Je m'appelle Yukina ! Nii-san et moi on t'as trouvé dans une ruelle , tu étais tout mal , alors on t'as ramené ici pour te soigné !!**

**-Heu ...merci , mais je vais y aller .**

Elle et son frère ont été gentils de m'aider , mais je ne vais pas abuser de leur gentillesse , je ne risquerais que de leur apporter des ennuis. Il faut que je parte au plus vite , mais avant sa , il faut que je trouve le moyen de bouger.

**-Bouges pas ! Tu vas avoir mal après !**

Elle s'inquiète pour moi , elle est mignonne . Mais je dois partir ! Si jamais mon père apprend que je suis ici , ils risqueraient d'avoir des ennuis .

**-Partir d'ici ...**

J'ai chuchoté mais elle semble m'avoir entendu , elle me jette un drôle de regard avant de partir en courant de la chambre ! Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète mais je ne peux pas rester , je ne les connais même pas ces gens .

Alors que j'essaie de me lever , la porte de la chambre s'ouvre viollement . La petite Yukina est là , et derrière elle se trouve un garçon qui doit être son frère...

**-Nii-saaaaaan , il veut partir ! Mais il va se faire mal!Empêche-le !!!**

Son frère se rapproche de moi , d'un pas lent , j'ai un peu peur , il est surement plus fort que moi , et son regard n'inspire pas confiance, ses yeux rouge m'indiquent qu'il sera prêt a tout pour que je ne puisse pas partir , quitte a m'amocher encore plus . Mais ce regard , je m'en rappel ...

**-C'est toi ! Le garçon d'hier !**

Je me suis levé si vite que je perd l'équilibre , mes jambes sont sûrement engourdies , je suis obligé de me rassoir rapidement avant de finir étalé contre le parquet.

**-Hn . Tu restes là jusqu'a ce que tu sois rétabli , c'est sans discussion possible .**

**-O-oui...**

A peine ai-je terminé ma phrase , enfin mon mot ,qu'il s'en va , me laissant seul avec sa petite soeur qui semble fière de m'avoir fait capitulé . Elle s'approche de moi et m'examine du regard .

**-T'as des longs cheveux , mais ils ont plein de noeuds !**

Bien vu , mes cheveux je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper . Ils sont en mauvais état . Elle s'approche du tiroir de la commode juste en face du lit et en sort un peigne et une brosse a cheveux .

**-Je vais te faire tout beau . Je fais souvent les cheveux à mes poupées , alors j'ai l'habitude . Tu vas voir , mais comme tu es un garçon , je te mettrais pas des neuneus dans les cheveux .**

Encore heureux , déjà que je suis un peu éfféminé alors si en plus je me retrouve avec des rubans dans les cheveux .Elle me désigne une chaise , sur laquelle je me glisse difficilement . Et elle commence à me brossé les cheveux.

**-Si je te fais mal tu me le dis , parce que je sais pas si je fais mal , mes poupées disent jamais rien .**

Elle est marrante cette petite . Elle à l'air beaucoup plus gentille que son frère , plus douce aussi . Elle essaie de ne pas me faire mal, je le sens , ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas occupé de moi comme sa .

**-Dis , tu t'appelles comment ?**

**-Kurama .**

**-C'est joli ...Heu ... Désolée tu sais tout à l'heure mon frère à pas été très gentil , mais je voulais pas que tu partes bléssé . **s'excusa la petite fille

**-C'est pas grave . Mais ton frère es toujours aussi ... **

**-Glacial ? Oui Nii-san l'est avec tout le monde . Mais en fait il est gentil . Il le montre pas c'est tout !**

**-J'ai du mal à te croire .**

**-Tu verras !**

Cette petite est sympathique et puis elle à l'air sérieuse quand elle dit que son frère est gentil . Même si sur ce plan , je demande à voir , hier il m'a quand même gifflé sans raison. Bon d'accord , j'étais entré chez lui sans permission , mais quand même !!

**-Voilà , plus de noeuds , t'es beau Kurama-chan !!**

**-héh ..Merci !**

Elle se poste devant moi avec un grand sourire . Une lueure maligne dans le regard . On dirai qu'elle me réserve encore quelque chose. Bizarrement je me sens pas spécialement rassuré .

**-Viens avec moi , on va marché , ca va te faire du bien !**

Je la suis , je n'ai même pas envie de résister , j'ai besoin d'air !! Même si je sais que cette proposition cache quelque chose d'autre.En plus , ca me donne une occasion de pouvoir voir cette maison que j'ai déssinée et que je rêvais de visiter .

La petite Yukina m'aide à me levé et a avancer , au bout de quelques mètres , elle me lache et je marche tout seul comme un grand , la douleur s'estompe peu à peu . Ouff tant mieux .

Au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans cette maison , je me sens comme mal à l'aise , tout est sombre , lugubre , les rideaux sont fermés , les tableaux sur les murs sont tristes . Cette maison semble comme inhabitée et vide d'âme. Comment est ce qu'on pourrait croire qu'une fille aussi chaleureuse que Yukina puisse vivre ici ? Son frère pas étonnant , mais elle ...

**-Ca va pas ?**

**-Si , ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**-Tu vas voir , dehors , il y a du soleil , tu te sentiras mieux .**

Heureusement , on reste pas plus longtemps à l'interrieur , je crois que j'aurais fait une dépréssion . C'est comme si toute la tristesse du monde s'abattait sur les visiteurs franchissant le seuil de cette demeure .

Le rayons du soleil sont si fort qu'il me faut quelques minutes pour m'y habituer . Mais le spectacle que je vois ne me fait pas regretter d'être sorti . Un jardin immense s'étend devant moi , il y a des fleurs partout , au centre , je vois une ombre qui s'affère sur un petit massif .

**- Hiei nii-san , regarde comme notre invité est beau . Je te l'avais dis : **_**"une fois que ses cheveux seront fait , il sera à croquer"**_

Elle va me faire rougir ...Hiei , enfin le frère de Yukina se retourne . Il me scrute de haut en bas , avant de se retourné en grognant , et commence à s'acharner sur ce pauvre massif de fleurs. Sa soeur soupire , je la regarde , interrogateur .

**- Il essaye de faire refleurire ces fleurs . Mais il n'y arrive pas . Alors sa l'énèrve .Nii-san n'est pas très patient**

**-Il a pas l'air du genre à jardiner.Ces fleurs doivent être importantes pour lui.**

j'ai du toucher dans le mil , car la petite hésite un peu , mais bien vite elle reprend son assurance et me raconte.

**-Ouii , c'est notre maman qui les à plantées elle aimait beaucoup ces fleurs . Elle est morte et Hiei essaie de s'en occuper , pour préservé un peu de son souvenir .Mais il n'y arrive pas...Et moi je peux pas l'aider , j'y connais rien !**

Je souris , un sourire assez triste . Je n'aurais jamais cru sa d'un gars comme sa . Même si je le connais pas bien , je l'aurais imaginé comme un voyou qui s'en fiche de ce genre de choses .

Je m'avance doucement vers lui .Après tout , les fleurs je m'en occupe souvent . J'aime bien sa , je me suis découvert assez tôt un genre de don pour m'en occuper.Peut-être que je pourrais l'aider.

Tout en m'approchant , j'observe l'état du massif . Les fleurs sont en mauvais état , ca doit être du à la météo instable . Mais ca ne m'a pas l'air désespéré . En tout cas , je l'éspère. Je suis à présent à côté de lui , bien que je redoute un peu sa réaction , je ne fais rien de mal après tout.

**-Heu..j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'arrivais pas à soigner ces fleurs ...**

**-Hn.**

**-Je pourrais t'aider , je m'y connais un peu.**

**-Hn.**

**-Je peux essayé , je risque rien ?**

**-Hn.**

Bon , on va dire que sa veut dire oui . J'ai été très nul sur ce coup là , franchement , lui demander si je risque rien c'est un peu fort .En plus j'arrive pas à me concentrer , je sens son regard brulant sur moi .Je bouge légèrement la tête , de manière a ce que mes cheveux cachent un peu mes joues rosies . Je comprend pas pourquoi j'ai cette réaction ...

Bon , allez , je me re-concentre sur les fleurs moi . La Terre est sèche à cause de la canicule . Ca y est , je tiens un moyen d'éloigner un peu ce type de moi.

**-Hi-Hiei , tu peux me passer un arrosoir rempli...**

Il semble surpris que je l'appelles par son prénom mais ne proteste pas , ouff .En plus il va chercher l'arrosoir .Je me sens mieux . On voit qu'il à du mal , il a pas pensé à arroser ces fleurs au lieu de les martyriser.

Doucement , j'arrose ces plantes , il ne faut pas non plus qu'elles soient saoules , sinon elle risquent de périr encore plus . Mon Dieu , et l'autre qui arrête pas de me fixer , qu'est ce que j'ai de si intéréssant ??

**-Bon voilà pour un début , ensuite faudra s'en occuper tout les jours .**

**-Hn.**

**-Nii-saaan , Kurama-chan peut resté à la maison jusqu'a ce qu'il soit guéri completement ? En plus il s'occupera des plantes ! Diiis il peut ??? **s'excite -c'est le cas de le dire- Yukina

**-Si tu veux . **répond Hiei sur un ton plus que résigné

J'ai l'impression que Yukina fait tout pour que je reste chez elle .Je suis pas préssé de rentré , je me sens bien , mise a part l'autre glaçon qui me fous le trouille et l'ambiance lugubre de la maison .Je peux bien resté un jour ou deux mon père ne me cherchera pas avant lundi vu que le bar ouvre ce jour là . Mais de toute façon , je crois pas qu'on me laisse le choix !

**-Kurama-chan , tu transpires , ca va pas ? Tu as trop chaud ? **

Maintenant qu'elle le dis , c'est vrai que je me sens pas vraiment bien , j'ai chaud , ma vue est brouillée , mon corps est comme paralysé , et une douleur persistante au niveau des côtes et des reins , je n'ai jamais ressentit sa avant ...Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Fin Pov .

* * *

Voilà , ce chapitre est terminé . Vous en pensez quoi ? . Bon Yukina en petite fille je la trouve trop mimi . Logiquement le prochain chapitre sera la semaine prochaine ... avant mercredi . 

**Kurama** : Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?? Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ??

**Shye Y** : Heuuu ... Tu verras !

**Hiei **_se lève du canapé_ : Vas y!Fais lui payé de m'avoir fait dormir sur le canapé !

**Kurama** : Dire que je voulais te laisser revenir dans le lit ...

**Hiei **: Kitsu d'amour...Je retire ce que j'ai dis ,si elle est méchante avec toi , elle verra de près mon sabre .

**Shye Y** : Même pas peur _gloups.__**Rewiew ?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : Shye Yun (Moi)**

**Genre : Romance , UA **

**Couple : Hiei / Kurama**

**Disclamair : Ca n'a pas changer , ils sont toujours pas a moi**

**Blabla :J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre et le temps me manque cruellement . Hé oui , bientôt la rentrée . Pour moi , le lycée . j'aurais presque plus de temps pour écrire , mais je posterais le chapitre quatre avant de retourner en cours normalement .**

_**Réponse aux rewiews:**_

**Kitsu34:**T'as rewiew m'a fait très plaisir . Pour le contexte famillial de Kurama , oui je vais développer ,c'était prévu , mais pas tout de suite , dans un ou deux chapitre je crois .Je suis ravie que la caractère de Yukina te plaise , je stressais grave mdr . Bonne lecture , j'espère que sa te plaira .

**Shunelodie:**Mais je t'en prie frappe le , ca me gène pas du tout xD.Petite Yukina réserve encore des surprises , enfin si on peut appelé sa comme sa .En tout cas merci pour ta rewiew(j'adore quand elles sont longues) , j'ai posté le plus vite possible pour pas que tu te fache mdr .

**Haliviia :**Merci .

* * *

_Maintenant qu'elle le dis , c'est vrai que je me sens pas vraiment bien , j'ai chaud , ma vue est brouillée , mon corps est comme paralysé , une douleur persistante au niveau des côtes et des reins , je n'ai jamais ressentit sa avant ..._

--------------

Kurama n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir plus sur la cause de son trouble , qu'il était déjà tombé inconscient dans les bras de Hiei qui était venu voir ce qui se passait pour que sa petite soeur ai un air si affolé.

Il l'avait d'ailleurs rattrapé de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écrase par terre et avait dû , encore une fois , le porter comme une princesse jusque dans le lit de la chambre d'ami . Ca allait finir par devenir une habitude .

Il avait persuadé Yukina de rester avec lui et de préparer un bon repas pour quand son "invité" se réveillerait . Ainsi elle en oublierait un peu son inquiètude . Il trouvait quand même que sa chère petite soeur s'était un peu trop vite attachée à cet inconnu .

Enfin pas si inconnu que sa puisqu'il l'avait trouvé la veille dans le jardin de leur mère , et qu'il lui avait envoyé un magnifique poing dans le figure dès son réveil . Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'il se renseigne sur les raisons de sa présence , il n'avait pas l'air d'un des destructeurs habituel . Et oui , Hiei frappe avant et discute après...

Alors profitant de l'inatention de sa soeur , trop occupée à cuisiner , il s'en alla à pas de loup vers la chambre d'ami . Une fois arrivé , il ouvrit doucement la porte , vérifia que son invité dormait bien , s'approcha de lui , le contempla un instant , sourit sadiquement et ... Secoua comme un prunier son pauvre invité .

C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il le réveillait ainsi , Kurama ne savait pas pourquoi ,mais ce mec ne connaissait pas la douceur . M'enfin pour qu'il vienne le voir et le réveille il devait bien y avoir une raison .

**-Qu'est ce que tu foutais hier ?**

Radical .Le pauvre Kurama vient à peine d'ouvrir les yeux que déjà on lui demande de répondre à une question . Heureusement que son cerveau a un court temps de réaction même au réveil ."

**-Je déssinais .**

**-Hn mouais .**

**-J'suis arrivé par hasard , et j'ai trouvé cet endroit tellement beau que je l'ai déssiné , et puis sans m'en rendre compte je me suis endormi !**

**-T'aurais pu l'dire.**

**-Je t'aurais bien volontier expliqué mais tu m'en a pas laisser le temps .**

**-Hnn.**

Les deux garçons ne se lachaient pas du regard . Kurama était completement fasciné par les yeux de son interlocuteur . Hiei lui , se demandait bien pourquoi l'autre le fixait ainsi , mais il ne baisserait pas les yeux en premier , question d'honneur.

Quand Kurama se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il détourna la tête , cachant le mieux possible sa gêne . Qu'est ce que ce type allait penser s'il commencait le fixer comme sa .

**-Hem ...**

Kurama ne put finir sa phrase , car on frappait à la porte , Hiei alla ouvrir et fut surpris de voir sa petite soeur , deux plateau repas dans les mains , essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas les faire tomber.

**-Kurama-chan , tu dois avoir faim , j'ai fait à dîner , j'espere que tu aimeras .**

La jeune fille s'approcha un peu plus et déposa le plateau devant Kurama qui était stupéfait de tant d'attention .

**-Tiens Nii-san , je t'ai ramené ton repas aussi , je me suis dis que tu tiendrais compagnie à Kurama-chan . Puisque tu t'es échapé de la cuisine pour aller le rejoindre.**

Elle fit un clin d'oeil a peine remarquable , un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et s'en alla en sautillant et chantonnant comme si elle venait de recevoir une boite de bonbons géante .

**-Je me suis pas échapé de la cuisine pour venir te voir , n'espère pas , j'avais pour intention de te refaire méchamment le portrait ! **Expliqua Hiei avec un ton glacé.

**-Le contraire m'aurait étonné .**

**-Hn.**

Kurama baissa les yeux , il aurait bien aimé que ce garçon devienne son ami . Mais il ne fallait pas trop éspéré .La seule chose que le brun pouvait lui donner un jour , c'est un coup en pleine figure . Tant pis , il ferait avec .

Il observa du coin de l'oeil le garçon en face de lui , et remarqua que celui ci avalait a une vitesse impréssionante son repas .Comme si il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours.

-**Quel apéti .** Plaisanta Kurama avec un grand sourire.

**-Hn ?Ben quoi ?**

Hiei était completement paumé , pourquoi l'autre rouquin le regardait comme sa ?. Il comprenait rien du tout et sa se voyait ce qui fit que le rire de Kurama s'accentua . Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter . Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit . La manière de mangé du brun l'avait amusé mais l'air complètement hors sujet de celui-ci l'avait fait craqué .

Biensur il se doutait qu'Hiei allait croire qu'il se fichait de lui et que pour lui passer l'envie de rire , il allait lui attribué un giffle magistrale mais pour le moment il lui était impossible de stopper ce fou rire .

Et effectivement l'idée de le frapper était la première qui était passé dans le cerveau du brun . Enfin la première , il y en avait eu une autre dont il n'était pas très fièr , il ne savait pas d'où elle lui était venue . Quelle idée de violé son invité sur place , franchement!

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ses réactions envers le roux , d'abord , même s'il ne le montrait pas , il l'observait du coin de l'oeil , pour vérifier qu'il ne fait rien de mal contre Yukina biensur ! Et maintenant il ne le frappait pas comme il l'aurait fait avec les autres , il était completement hypnotisé par ce rire .

Demain , c'est samedi , Yukina n'est pas là , elle va chez une amie , il ne peut pa décemment resté seul avec un mec comme Kurama . Il faut qu'il trouve un moyen . Il ne va pas l'éviter , ni partir en ville en le laissant là , si Yukina l'apprenait , elle l'étriperait .Et subir une crise de larmes de la part de sa soeur était une des dernière choses qu'il voulait.

Non il fallait trouvé un autre moyen . Il réfléchissait tellement qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le roux s'était arrêter de rire . Et que maintenant il l'observait . En fait il s'inquiètait car Hiei ne bougeait plus , il restait statique le fixant sans vraiment le voir . De plus en plus inquiet Kurama avait même posé sa main sur le front du brun et l'avait débarrassé du plateau repas , tout sa sans qu'Hiei ne réagisse , lui qui d'habitude avait de si bon réflexes.

**-Hey . Hiei , ca va pas ? **

A l'instant même où Kurama avait prononcé son prénom , Hiei était sortit de sa torpeur , et avait capté qu'il avait dû avoir une attitude étrange étant donné l'air troublé qu'avait son invité .Puis il constata que la main de Kurama était encore sur son front et que son visage n'était qu'a quelques centimètre du sien .

Bien que ce ne soit pas à son habitude , Le brun rougit , ce qui le conforta dans l'idée de ne pas resté seul avec ce type. Soudain une lumineuse idée lui traversa l'esprit , c'est tout juste si on ne vit pas une ampoule s'allumer au dessus de sa tête . Il allait inviter des amis !

Mais lesquels , il n'en avait presque pas , s'il avait dû inviter des ennemis ca aurait été plus facile . Bon il y avait bien cette bande de crétins qui trainaient avec lui parfois ... Il devraient faire l'affaire . Après tout , ce n'était qu'une après midi . Maintenant il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire , les trouver pour les inviter .è.é

Sans prévenir , il se leva et partit à la vitesse de l'éclair, ne jetant même pas un regard à Kurama qui était complètement déboussolé . Celui-ci , encore sous le choc , rapporta les plateaux à Yukina . Elle était en train de ranger la cuisine . Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que l'air choqué de Kurama était dû à son chère frère .

**-Ca lui arrive souvent de partir tout d'un coup , sans qu'on s'en soit rendu compte ?**

**-Oui , Nii-san est rapide . S'il est parti sans raisons , c'est qu'il à eu une idée .**

**-Haaa.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas , ca lui arrive rarement . Et encore heureux !!**

Pendant que Yukina et Kurama se moquait de lui , Hiei était au village . Il recherchait ses "amis" . Alors qu'il marchait , il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler , a peine s'était-il retouner , que deux garçons lui avaient sauté dessus .

**-Bougez de là ou vous êtes morts !**

**-Ohh t'as vraiment pas d'humour gamin .**

Hiei lanca un regard plus que noir au crétin qui l'avait appeler "gamin" . Bien qu'il est l'habitude de ce genre de moquerie , il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des envies de meurtres. S'appercevant que son ami ne ferait pas long feu s'il continuait d'embêter Hiei comme sa , l'autre garçon demanda :

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?? **

**-Demain vous venez chez moi !**

**-Pourquoi faire ?**

**- ... **

**- Hey , nabot , répond !**

Malgré ses efforts , il fut impossible pour Hiei de se retenir de coller son poing dans le ventre de l'autre type , décidément les rouquins ne lui réussissaient pas . Car oui , le garçon qui ne cesse de se moquer de lui et qui répond au nom de Kuwabara, est roux , assez grand , avec une tête de parfait abruti et un sourire de débile profond ! Il porte toujours un vêtement bleu dont la provenance reste à éclaircir .

Le deuxième garçon , qui n'a pas pu porter secour a son ami cette fois , s'appelle Yusuke . Il est plus petit que Kuwabara et que Hiei . Si on devait le comparer a quelqu'un , il aurait la taille de Kurama . Sauf que lui a les cheveux noirs , les yeux de la même couleur , il aurait presque pu être attirant si seulement lui aussi n'avait pas cette tête de crétin prêt a faire n'importe quelle connerie pour attirer l'attention .

Hiei s'était toujours posé la question , pourquoi il trainaît avec eux ? Jamais il n'avait réussit à répondre . Peut-être parce qu'ils savaient se battre tout les deux ? Qu'ils avaient des ennemis commun ? Ou alors c'était parce qu'eux seuls supportaient son sale caractère ?

Bon , encore une mauvaise question !

**-Hiei , c'est rare que tu nous invites . Qu'est ce que sa cache ? **demanda Yusuke perplexe

**-Yukina à joué les Mère Thérésa . Et nous voilà avec un invité .**

**-Et ?**

**-Je veux pas rester seul avec . **avoua Hiei

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-T'as peur Hiiiiei ? **se moqua le roux

**-Ta gueule Kuwabara .Une fois que vous le verrez vous comprendrez ...**

Sans plus traîner , Hiei s'éloigna en direction de sa maison , lancant un rapide à demain aux deux garçon qui restaient plantés là comme deux poireaux . Se demandant comment pouvait bien être ce fameux invité.

Sur le chemin du retour , Hiei croisa encore un de ses ennemis . Le cinquième en deux minutes . Il ne se rappellait pas en avoir autant . En fait , ca faisait longtemps qu'il avait arrêter de les compter . Certains d'entre eux lui lancaient un regard meurtrier mais le brun n'y prêtait pas spéciallement attention .

Tout le reste du chemin , se passa plus ou moins calmement. Comme d'habitude , un ou deux suicidaires venaient le provoquer mais ils finissaient toujours au tapis . Et après ca , ils étaient bon pour passer , les deux prochains mois à l'hôpital. En rentrant enfin chez lui , il alla s'installer dans le canapé du salon . Yukina le rejoignit au bout de quelques minutes .

**-Il est où l'autre ?**

**-D'abord l'autre il s'appel Kurama .Il visite le jardin !! Quand il l'a vu , il avait les yeux brillant , tu aurais du voir sa .On voit qu'il aime les plantes !**

**-Hn**

**-Il est gentil , ce soir s'il va mieux il dînera avec nous !**

**-Hmpf.**

**-Tu pourrais faire un effort , il m'a raconter comment vous vous êtes rencontré , il faisait rien de mal ! Nii-san , arrête de le bouder , essaye de le connaître je suis sure que tu vas l'aimer !Nii-saaaaaan !**

Bien qu'il est essayé de lui résister , Yukina réussit à faire capituler son frère . Elle arriva même à le persuadé de passer un peu de temps avec leur invité afin qu'il le connaisse mieux. Elle savait pertinemment que son frère ne pouvait pas lui résister .

Et c'est très enthousiaste qu'Hiei rejoignit Kurama dans le jardin , ce dernier était allongé dans l'herbe , les yeux clos . Mais contrairement a ce qu'on aurait pu croire il ne dormait pas , il profitait du soleil .Tout à coup il senti quelque chose à côté de lui , et chercha à tatons ce que ca pouvait être . Il effleura alors la main du brun qui se figea .

**-Hm , Yukina ?**

**-Grmpf .**

**-Ah Hiei . Je peux t'être util ? **

**-Nan , en fait c'est ma soeur qui m'a obligé à venir te voir pour qu'on fasse connaissance .**

Toujours sans ouvrir les yeux , Kurama sourit . Au moins Hiei n'était pas hypocrite .

**-En fait , demain Yukina n'est pas là , alors j'ai invité deux amis . Si tu veux tu peux rester avec nous .**

**-Je peux vraiment ?**

**-Ouais .**

A ce moment Hiei cru défaillir , dans son élan de bonheur Kurama lui avait littérallement sauté dessus et était maintenant allongé sur lui de tout son long . Hiei ne s'inquiétait que d'une chose en ce moment précis , que le roux ne sente pas sa réaction ... En effet s'était ... innatendu , car Hiei avait toujours préféré les filles . Il l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé à maintes et maintes reprises , car des filles , il en avait eu .

Le brun était en effet très loing d'être vierge . Il enchainait les conquête d'un soir . il prenait du bon temps dès qu'il en avait l'occasion . Pour lui , dans le sexe il n'y avait pas d'amour juste du plaisir , c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il disait toujours "Baiser" au lieu de "Faire l'amour" .

Mais là , c'était bizarre . Il ressentait une chaleur qu'il n'avait ressentie avec toutes ces filles . Il aurait voulu garder le roux dans ses bras . Il ne se comprenait pas , il ne devait pas avoir de telles réactions , ce n'était pas normal. Un jeune homme comme lui , qui aime les filles , ne devrait PAS ressentir sa pour un garçon .

Et pourtant , il le ressentait . Et c'était bien ce qui le dérangeait .

* * *

Fin de ce troisième chapitre . J'éspère qu'il vous a plut . Vos rewiews m'ont motivée !! Merci à tout ceux qui lisent ma fic . Le prochain chapitre très bientôt si j'ai des **_rewiews !!!!_**

**Hiei** : Qu'est ce qui te prend de me sauter dessus comme sa ?

**Kurama **: Et toi qu'est ce qui te prend de me réveiller si durement ?

**Hiei** : Ouais bon . Kitsu si on allait se réconcillier au lit ?

**Kurama** : Pervers ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : Shye Yun . (c'est moiiiii)**

**Couple : Hiei/Kurama (pour le moment)**

**Disclamair : J'suis vraiment obligée de le dire ... Bon j'ai kidnappé les persos le temps de ma fic ...**

**Blabla:CHAPITRE AVANCE . Pour cause de raison familliales ET scolaire je pourrais plus écrire , ni même accéder à internet jusque la rentrée . Je met ce chapitre pour faire patienter ...Encore désolée.Et ce chapitre fera aussi office de cadeau d'annif en retard pour Kitsu34**

_**Réponse aux rewiews :**_

**Shunelodie :**Merci de ta rewiew déjà . Je sais que je poste mes chapitres sans trop les espacer , mais j'arrive pas à attendre , dès qu'ils sont écris j'veux votre avis lol. Yukina est ma ptite chouchoute, dans cette fic si elle était pas là ca avancerais pas , ca aurait même jamais commencer j'crois. T'inquiète pas , tu vas voir dans ce chapitre Hiei va bien profiter xD . Pour le commentaire de fin je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : Coquin un jour , coquin toujours , on se refait pas mdr .

**Kitsu34 :**C'est pas grave , t'avais beaucoup à faire .Mais j'aurais pas posté le chapitre suivant sans ta rewiew pour moi c'est impossible . Mon Hiei est assez étrange , un moment il est sympa , l'autre il est méchant et puis ce qui m'énerve c'est sa fierté , rha pour une histoire de regard !! Début d'aprem dans ce chapitre , j'espère que ca te plaira .(pour le boulot , j'arrête pas lol , manquerais plus que je fasse attendre les rewieweuses)

* * *

_Aaaah , mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ??Quelle idée d'aller lui sauter dessus comme sa ! Faut vraiment que j'apprenne à me contrôler . Il va penser quoi de moi maintenant ??_ se baffa mentalement Kurama .

Le reste de la journée passa à la vitesse de l'éclair pour Kurama et Yukina qui faisaient un peu de néttoyage dans la maison . Il faut dire qu'il avaient du travail . Ca devait faire des mois que personne n'avait fait les poussières .Kurama avait en plus ouvert les rideaux et les fenêtre , vu qu'il qu'ils étaient tout le temps fermés ce n'était pas étonnant que la maison soit si lugubre .

Pour Hiei le temps passa plus doucement , il appréhendait le moment du souper où il devrait se retrouver entre une Yukina surexcitée et un Kurama qui serait probablement rouge de honte .

Il devra garder son masque d'indifférence devant lui , et devra supporter son air désolé et rempli de remords alors qu'à la base il n'a rien fait de mal .Il détestait ce type parce qu'il était "spécial" . Parce qu'avec lui , Hiei se comportait autrement .Le brun ne savait pas ce qu'il avait mais en tout cas , il resterait froid et indifférent avec ce mec , c'était sur .Il se comporterait avec lui comme avec n'importe quelle autre personne.

L'heure du repas sonna , Yukina était déjà assise à la table , Hiei arriva quelques minutes plus tard en trainant les pieds . Il scruta la salle et parut un instant étonné .

**-Ne t'inquiète pas , il n'a pas refait de malaise , il est à la cuisine .**

**-Je m'inquiète pas .**

**-Mais biensur!!!Je t'avais dit qu'il dinerait avec nous s'il se sentait mieux et quand tu l'as pas vu tu t'es inquiété .AVOUE !**

**-Voilà le repas !! **lanca Kurama en apportant les plats.

Le roux ne le savait pas mais il venait de sauver la vie de Hiei . Le brun détestait quand sa soeur était comme sa . Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'ami , il vivait sa vie pour lui sans faire attention aux autres .Il se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait leurs arriver , la seule personne à laquelle il faisait attention et qu'il voulait protéger c'était sa petite soeur .

De toute façon ce Kurama il s'en fout , Yukina a beau dire ce qu'elle veux , il pourraît bien être en train de crevé à l'agonie en hiver sous un pont qu'il n'irait pas l'aider parce qu'il en a rien à foutre de lui . En tout cas il essaie de s'en convaincre .

Le repas se déroulait dans un silence de mort , Hiei était dans ses pensées et Kurama n'osait rien dire. Yukina s'ennuiait ferme , alors elle se dit que c'était le moment idéal pour connaître encore plus son nouvel ami .

**-Dis Kurama-chan , je peux te poser des questions ?**

**-Oui biensur , si tu veux .**

**-Tu as quel age ?**

**-17 ans .**

**-Comme Hiei !! Tu vis chez tes parents ?**

**-Oui . Mon père tient un bar et ma mère reste à la maison .**

**-Tu es avec quelqu'un ?**

**-Non , en fait , je crois que personne veut de moi.**

**-Dis pas sa t'es trop beau , je suis sure que les gens osent pas t'approcher c'est tout .**

**-T'es mignonne ... Mais je crois pas que ce soit sa .**

**-Et ...Ca fait quoi d'avoir une famille avec un papa et une maman ?**

**-...Rien de spécial .**

Discètement Hiei leva les yeux de son assiette pour voir Kurama . Depuis le début il écoutait d'une oreille l'interrogatoire que subissait son invité . Mais là , le ton qu'avait employé le roux lui semblait suspect . Quelque chose n'allait pas , il se tripotait le doigts , et n'osait plus lever les yeux vers Yukina qui ne semblait pas s'en appercevoir .

**-Vous faites souvent des sorties avec tes parents ? Ils sont gentils ? Ils te font des bisoux le soir avant d'aller te coucher ? **

Là , le brun s'appercut que Kurama n'avait pas envie de répondre , ses yeux étaient légèrement voilés , il se mordait la lèvre si fort qu'elle aurait pu se mettre à saigner d'un moment à l'autre .

**-Yukina laisse le tranquille .**

**-Kurama-chan qu'est ce que t'as ?? J'ai dis une bêtise ?!.**

**-Non c'est rien ... Je suis juste un peu fatigué.**

Kurama essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble mais Hiei n'était pas dupe , il avait compris que le roux n'aimait pas qu'on parle de ses parents . Comme ils avaient fini de manger Hiei décréta d'un ton neutre :

**-Yukina , tu devrais aller te coucher .**

**-Mais Nii-saaaan je veux rester avec Kurama-chan et toi !!**

**-Il est déjà tard et demain tu te lève tôt pour aller chez ta copine , alors discutes pas !**ordonna-t-il sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune chance de discussion

**-Bon ...**

Cette fois , la petite fille savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à faire changer d'avis son frère . Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit ainsi qu'a Kurama et partit se coucher en boudant légèrement mais en même temps contente de laisser son frère et son ami seuls , peut-être qu'ils allaient parler . Hiei , lui , alluma la télé et commenca à zapper .

**-Tu vas regarder quoi ?**

**-Hn .'sais pas... **

**-Je peux rester avec toi ?**

**-Ouais .**

Kurama s'installa à côté d'Hiei à une distance raisonnable , au file du zappage le brun tomba sur une chaîne pour le moins instructive . Il était question d'une belle blonde à moitié à poil en train de se carresser.Le roux écarquilla les yeux , il ne se doutait pas un instant que l'iceberg Hiei regardait des "trucs" aussi chaud .

Il aurait du fondre depuis longtemps avec tout sa . Parce que Kurama , lui , était plus rouge que ses cheveux . Il n'avait jamais regardé ce genre de chose étant donné qu'il n'ait pas un adepte du sexe et en plus il était à côté de quelqu'un qui adorait sa ...On pouvait le dire , à cet instant , le roux se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise .

Le brun par contre semblait vraiment passionné . Kurama ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir de passionnant à voir la même blonde attachée au lit , avec trois hommes sur elle ... C'est d'ailleurs pour ca qu'au bout d'une petite vingtaine de minutes il s'endormit.

Pourtant il avait lutter pour ne pas sombrer , mais il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir . Au moins maintenant Hiei savait qu'il n'était pas un obsédé sexuel .Le brun quand à lui n'avait pas vu que son invité était tombé dans les bras de morphée . En fait , il ne l'aurait jamais su si Kurama n'avait pas bouger durant son sommeil , sa tête se retrouvant sur sur son épaule .

Sur le coup , Hiei n'osait même plus bouger le petit doigt de peur de le réveiller , mais pourtant le roux semblait vraiment profondémment endormi . Dans sa grande sympathie le brun baissa même un peu le son mais pas trop quand même , il aimait bien entendre clairement les gémissements de plaisir de la fille dans la télé.

Au fil du temps , Kurama commencait à s'agiter dans son sommeil .Hiei ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire . D'autant plus que le roux semblait vraiment terrorisé.

**-Laisse moi !! ... Arrête !!! Je veux pas !!**

_Il fait surement un cauchemar ... Je vais essayé de le réveiller : _pensa Hiei

Dans sa douceur habituelle , le brun se mit à secouer Kurama , mais pourtant il ne se réveillait pas et il continuait à se débattre , il transpirait ,Hiei crut même voir des larmes couler de ses yeux . Le brun était paniqué , Yukina ne faisait jamais de cauchemar , il était perdu ...

Heureusement , Yukina passait par là , elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et puis elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait entre son frère adoré et son nouvel ami . Elle avait décidé d'aller chercher un verre d'eau et d'en profiter pour voir ce qu'il en était . Elle avait été surprise de voir Kurama endormi sur l'épaule de son frère . Ils devaient parlé ,mais il faut être deux pour sa et elle n'avait pas prévu que l'un des deux s'endormirait .

Puis , en se servant discrètement dans la cuisine , elle avait entendu des gémissements plaintifs qui venaient obligatoirement de Kurama et non de la télévision . De plus elle voyait que Hiei commencait à paniquer et à secouer l'endormi assez viollement sans pour autant arrivé à le réveiller . Après un instant de réflexion , elle se dirigea vers son frère pour lui donné un coup de main.

**-Nii-san , t'es vraiment nul , c'est pas comme sa qu'on fait !**

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**-J'arrivais pas à dormir , mais c'est pas sa le problème !**

**-Il fait un cauchemar ...**

**-J'ai vu , pour commencer faudrait déjà éteindre la télé !!**

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire , la télé fut éteinte . Juste après le fillette lanca un regard noir à Hiei .

**-Encore en train de regardé du porno , pas étonnant qu'il se soit endormi !**

Le brun soupira . Sa petite soeur était vraiment désagréable avec lui le soir . Enfin pas vraiment désagréable mais plutôt autoritaire , il détestait sa et aujourd'hui c'était pire parce qu'il s'agissait de son "nouvel ami" .Elle allait sûrement lui reprocher pendant un certain temps de regarder des films pornographique alors qu'il devrait plutôt d'occuper de son invité.

Il croyait que maintenant il était sorti d'affaire et qu'elle allait prendre les choses en main , qu'il n'aurait qu'a ramené le roux dans sa chambre , mais à l'évidence sa petite soeur avait prévu autre chose . Elle avait déplacé un peu Kurama afin que sa tête soit posée sur les genoux d'Hiei , et que le reste de son corps soit bien allongé .

**-Alors , nii-san , maintenant tu lui caresses DOUCEMENT les cheveux .**

Yukina savait bien que son frère ne savait pas s'y prendre , mais il fallait qu'il apprenne . Et puis Kurama ferait un très bon cobay . La petite fille avait déjà remarqué des changements chez son frère . Il souriait plus souvent , ce n'était qu'un petit étirement des lèvres , mais pour son frère c'était déjà miraculeux . Et puis , il semblait légèrement plus sociable ...

Elle observa attentivement comment son frère se débrouillait , pour le moment Kurama ne s'était pas calmé , il se débatait toujours . Il délirait . Ni Hiei , ni Yukina ne comprenait ce qu'il disait . Le brun avait pu saisir un morceau de phrase avant que sa soeur n'arrive , et ca ne lui inspirait rien de bon .D'ailleurs , le roux s'était remis à parlé .Des paroles en rien rassurantes .

**-Papa , non ...pas sa ... maman ... il ... aide moi ...m'abandonne pas ...**sanglota Kurama dans son sommeil

**-Hiei , continue de lui caresser les cheveux c'est bien , mais serre le encore plus fort contre toi . **

**-HEIN ?**

**-Shhhhut . Dicutes pas , fais ce que je te dis !**

**-Hn.**

Le brun s'exécuta , en même temps il cherchait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la famille du roux . Il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de sa famille , certes lui non plus n'aimait pas sa , mais de là à en faire des cauchemars ca ne doit vraiment pas être facil pour lui . Quoi qu'il en dise Hiei s'inquiètait un peu .

En plus , cette proximité avec Kurama le faisait rougir . Pourquoi Yukina lui faisait subir sa ? Elle pouvait pas s'en occuper elle même de son ami là . Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir la dedans lui . Il pourrait très bien regardé et prendre des notes ...Il commencait a ressentir quelques chose d'étrange et comme il ne comprenait pas , il s'énervait .

**-Kurama-chan ...**

**-Yukina , vaudrait pas mieux aller le foutre dans sa chambre et puis le laisser dans son cauchemar , il se réveillera bien un jour !**proposa Hiei d'un ton qui se voulait glacial

**-T'es qu'un sans coeur Hiei . Tu vois pas qu'il souffre ?? Si on le laisse se réveiller , quand il se réendormira il recomencera à faire des cauchemars .**Lui reprocha aussitôt sa petite soeur

**-Pfff ...**se plaignit Hiei en lancant un regard fatigué à sa petite soeur

**-Arrête de te plaindre , ce serait moi bah tu me laisserais pas comme sa !! Tu veux le laisser juste pour retourné voir tes films pornos-sadomaso !!**

Le brun voulu répliquer , mais la fillette ne lui en laissa pas le temps .

**-Ne dis pas le contraire !!Alors maintenant tu vas t'occuper de Kurama-chan ! Et tu vas y mettre de la bonne volonté . Il l'aurait fait pour toi !**

**-Je m'en fiche qu'il l'aurait fait pour moi . Je m'en fiche de lui .**

**-Tu mens ! Je sais pas exactement ce que tu ressens pour lui , peut être un début d'amitié , mais en tout cas ce n'est pas de l'indifférence . C'est juste que tu n'as pas l'habitude et que sa t'énerves parce que tu trouves que sa va trop vite ! **

Piégé . Il ne pensait pas que son adorable petite soeur chérie découvrirait si vite qu'il essayait de resté glacialement froid avec Kurama . Elle le connaissait vraiment trop bien . Bon , elle avait parlé d'amitié , c'était peut être simplement sa , comme avec Yusuke et Kuwabara , c'était juste de l'amitié mais pour aucun des trois il ne l'avait encore compris .

A cet instant , il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment nul . S'il trainait avec les deux imbécils et s'il pouvait supporter ce Kurama , c'était qu'il ressentait de l'amitié . Il se sentit con , c'était évident maintenant qu'on le lui avait dit . Il fut retiré de ses pensées par Yukina.

**-Nii-san !!! Tu vois , maintenant que tu le fais avec bonne volonté , il se calme .**

**-Huh ?**

**-Laisse tombé ...Bon tu vas le reconduire à sa chambre ?**

**-Ouais . Bonne nuit Yukina .**

**-Bonne nuit Hiei .**

Comme promis , le brun reconduisit son invité dans sa chambre , l'allongea sur le lit et le recouvrit .Il était quand même un peu dégouté d'avoir dû du stopper son visionnage pour s'occuper de ce type qu'il ne connaissait que depuis deux jours .Mais au moins il avait fait sa "BA"de la journée .

* * *

Le lendemain matin à son réveil .Hiei remarqua que sa petite soeur était déjà partie . En même temps il était 12h30 . Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la cuisine , il sentait une bonne odeur lui effleurer les narines . Machinalement il s'installa à la table et attendit .

**-Qu'est ce qu'on mange ?**

**-Du poulet au curi et des courgettes .J'espère que tu vas aimer.**

Soudain Hiei compris qu'il était en train de se faire servir par Kurama . Il se comportait comme si c'était lui l'invité. Si Yukina apprennait sa ...

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas . Je dirais rien à Yukina . **

**-Ha heu hn 'rci.** (en gros sa doit vouloir dire merci)

Kurama s'installa en face du brun et commenca à manger . Hiei lui regardait son assiette d'un regard bizarre .

**-Je n'ai pas empoissonné ta nourriture tu sais !**

**-Hn .**

**-T'as jamais mangé de courgettes ?**

**-Nan.**

**-Bah goûte , je les ai gratiné , tu verras c'est délicieux .**

Tout doucement le brun porta la nourriture jusqu'a hauteur sa bouche .Il hésita un instant , puis consentit à avaler l'aliment . Un instant il se figea , Kurama s'inquiètait , si jamais c'était mauvais qu'est ce qu'il aurait honte .

**-C'est ...pas mauvais .**

**-T'es pas obliger de tout manger , te forces pas .**

**-Nan ca va . J'me forcerais pas si j'aimais pas**

Le roux était soulagé , Hiei aimait sa cuisine , rassurant .Une fois le repas terminé , Kurama et Hiei se partagèrent le travail , Kurama lavait la vaisselle et Hiei essuyait .Très peu de temps plus tard tout était finit .

**-Reste plus qu'à attendre tes amis .**

**-Hn !**

**-Heu Hiei ...**

**-Hn ?**

**-T'aurais pas des habits pour moi , je suis tout trempé et j'ai pas de vêtements ici !**

**-Dans ma chambre , sers toi .**

**-Merci !!**

Rapidement le roux se rendit dans la chambre de son logeur . Il fouillat la commode mais il ne trouva que du noir , partout , un peu de blanc parfois mais rien de bien joyeux . Il se demanda un instant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de prendre les habits de Yukina , question couleur ils étaient bien mieux . Mais se retrouver avec une robe trop petite devant les amis d'Hiei alors qu'on est un garçon , ca risquait de faire tache .

Et puis en y mettant de la bonne volonté il allait bien trouver quelque chose qui lui allait et qui ne faisait pas enterrement . Il entreprit alors de fouiller chaque parcelle de l'armoire de son "ami" afin de trouver des vêtements correct.

Au bout de 10 minutes , il revint . Hiei le regarda de haut en bas , sous le choc . Pourtant les habits qu'il avait choisi n'avait strictement rien d'exeptionnel . Juste une chemise blanche et un jean's mais ca lui allait super bien.

Etrangement les yeux d'Hiei ne voulaient pas se détacher de ce corps. En effet , Kurama n'avait fermé que les trois boutons du millieu de sa chemise , ce qui faisait qu'on pouvait voir son ventre plat et le haut de son torse . Le jean's un peu trop grand , lui tombait juste aux hanches et menacait de tomber à tout moment . Et puis il avait fait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval assez haute .

On aurait dit une femme sur un chantier . C'était exactement l'impression que donnait Kurama . Mise à part que ce dernier n'avait pas l'abondante poitrine que s'était imaginer le brun .Pourtant il savait que c'était un garçon , mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver sexy...

**-PUTAIN TROP BONNE .C'est elle ton invitée Hiei , wouah !! **S'exclama Yusuke

**-Je comprend que t'oses pas resté seul avec , cette fille c'est : UNE BOMBE SEXUELLE !!!**renchérit Kuwabara

Hiei sursauta , il ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer Yusuke et Kuwabara si vite . Mais au moins il était rassuré , il n'était pas le seul à prendre son invité pour une nana . Cependant il compris bien vite que le pauvre Kurama était plus que gêné , autant par l'erreur sur son sex autant pour les "compliments" de Yusuke et Kuwabara .

**-Mademoiselle , z'êtes magnifique ! Rrhha , une vraie tigresse , vous dégagez une sensualité vraiment ...**

**-Et vos cheveux sont magnifique , ils sont flamboyants !Dîtes , seriez vous un ange ma jolie ?**

Les deux imbéciles étaient vraiment des spécimen intéréssant . Ils étaient carrément à genoux devant Kurama et ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent de chez les filles. C'était trop drôle , pourtant vu la tenue que portait le roux c'était pas bien difficil à voir.Et puis Kurama qui savait pas comment leur dire ...

**-Vous êtes celle que j'attend depuis toujours !! Plus belle que toutes ses actrices porno .**

**-Moi je veux fonder une famille avec vous , avoir des enfants ...**

S'en était trop pour Hiei qui éclata de rire . Les deux autres parurent étonnés , c'était si rare de le voir rire . Kurama lui s'était mis à rire aussi et s'était même rapproché d'Hiei .Les deux garçons n'en pouvaient plus , il leur était difficil de respirer tellement ils riaient . Les deux autres (j'ai nommés Yusuke et Kuwabara) ne comprenait vraiment rien , ils avaient juste dragué une fille , rien de plus normal.

Quand les deux s'arretèrent enfin de rire , Yusuke et Kuwabara furent étonnés . Hiei tenait la "jolie fille" par la taille , et elle , elle avait une main sur le ventre de Hiei . En fait ils se soutenaient afin de se relever . Ils tenaient à peine debout .

**-Hiei , ne me dis pas qu'en fait tu nous à fait venir ici pour nous annoncer que t'es avec cette meuf ?? **questionna Yusuke

**-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin je croyais enfin avoir trouvé la femme de ma vie .**

Hiei fixa Kurama .Il se retenait de ne pas se remettre à rire . Le roux prit alors une grande inspiration et annonca aux deux arrivants de sa voix la plus douce et la plus calme:

**-Je m'appelle Kurama et je suis un garçon !**

Les deux autres parurent surpris , puis Yusuke éclata de rire , alors que Kuwabara resta figé .

**-C'est une blague , hein Hiei ??**Dirent en coeur Yusuke et Kuwabara

**-Nan , regarde .**

Le brun passa sa main sur le torse de Kurama , et commenca doucement à déboutonné sa chemise sous les yeux completement ébahis des deux autres ...

**-Je peux ??** Chuchota-t-il à Kurama

Ce dernier hocha positivement la tête . Hiei entreprit alors de lui retirer entièrement le bout de tissu. Une fois torse nu , ni Yusuke , ni Kuwabara ne voulaient y croire . Hiei passa lentement son doigt sur le torse de Kurama passant à l'endroit où normalement il y aurait du avoir de la poitrine . Le roux rougit , il appréciait vraiment ce contact.

_Sa peau est encore plus douce que je ne l'avais imaginé_ constata Hiei

**-Tu vois ce que je vois Kuwa ?**

**- ...**

Les deux garçons en restaient bouche bée .A la place de la paire de seins attendue , il n'y avait rien . Mais il en prenait plein les yeux quand même, ce Kurama était plutot bien foutu , il était musclé mais pas trop , fin , élancé et pas un gramme de graisse dans le corps .

Mais question surprises ce n'était vraiment pas finit . Hiei continuait de laisser vagabonder sa main .Kurama rougissait à vu d'oeil tout en fixant Hiei le regard rempli d'interrogations.Tout doucement la main du brun descendit à hauteur du pantalon de Kurama dont on arrivait plus à différencier le visage des cheveux.

**-Tu fous quoi là Hiei ?** s'inquièta Kuwabara

**-Tu vas quand même pas ...**

**-Vous avez pas l'air de croire que c'est un mec , je vais vous montrer un preuve infaïble .**

**-Non non ce sera pas nécéssaire Hiei ... Je crois qu'ils ont compris ...** Décréta Kurama d'une voix mal assurée .

**-Ouais Ouais . **Répondirent en coeur les deux autres .

C'est presque à contre coeur que le brun éloigna sa main de l'entre jambe du roux . Quand à Yusuke et Kuwabara ils venaient de voir une facette de leur ami qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue et qui les inquiètait un peu .

**-Et si on jouait à un poker perver? J'ai l'impression qu'on est tous motivé !** Proposa Yusuke.

**-Bonne idée Yusuke , j'te suis moi .**

**-Hn.Pour une fois que t'as une bonne idée .**

Comme tout le monde le sais : La majorité l'emporte ! Et Kurama fut donc obligé de jouer au poker . Biensur il avait fallu que ce soit encore quelque chose de pervers...Ca allait probablament partir en ...comment dit Hiei déjà ? ... Partouze .

**-Dommage on a pas ramené les filles !!!** geignit Kuwabara

**-Bon tant pis ca empêche pas ! **

Tout de suite après , les cartes furent distribuées , trois cartes pour chaque personne et quatre cartes au milieu . Le but : Faire des figure , rien de plus simple . Yusuke rappellait vaguement les règles du jeu , mais personne ne l'écoutait . Puis il vint à expliquer comment se déroulerait le jeu au niveau perversité .Là il avait toute l'attention .

**-Alors . Déjà , lors du premier tour : Le gagnant doit embrasser un des perdant , juste un petit smack . Au deuxième tour , c'est carrément avec la langue sauf que le gagnant décide qui embrasse qui . Troisième tour , le perdant doit faire un strip-tease . Quatrième tour , ben on verra !! **

Les règles semblaient plaire à tout le monde . Le jeu se déroulait plutôt bien , après quelques hésitations tous se décidèrent à montrer leurs cartes . Kurama avait une suite , Kuwabara une paire de deux , Hiei avait deux paire , une de dix et une de dames et Yusuke avait un brelan de rois .

**-J'ai gagnééééééééééééé **

Yusuke s'était levé , il dansait sur place tout en s'aclamant tout seul . Kuwabara lui était à genoux , presque en train de pleurer . Quand Yusuke consentit enfin à arrêter de se prendre pour le meilleur joueur du monde , Hei lui dit su un ton moqueur:

**-Le gagnant doit embrasser le perdant Yusuke ... C'est Kuwabara le perdant .**

Les deux concernés se fixèrent avec une mine de dégout , mais ils n'avaient pas le choix , alors très rapidement yusuke posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami et recula tout aussi rapidement en s'essuyant les lèvres.Hiei était très amusé et Kurama lui se disait qu'heureusement il n'avait pas gagné . Le jeu reprit.

Les cartes étaient changées , les visages restaient neutres , puis les cartes furent posées sur la table . Kurama avait un caré de cinq , Kuwabara un brelan de valets , Yusuke un caré d'as et Hiei un Full de rois par les six .

Encore une fois , Yusuke avait gagné , deux fois de suite et avec des bonnes cartes .Mais pour le moment les trois autres ne s'en souciait pas , c'était à lui que revenait le droit de choisir qui allait embrasser qui ...Et avec la langue ! Vu le regard pervert qu'il arborait ce ne présageait rien de bon ...

**-Alors ...Les deux personnes qui vont s'embrasser sont ... Kurama et ...**

**

* * *

**Vous le saurez dans le chapitre suivant !!!! Niahaha , je suis méchante ! Bon ce chapitre est un peu (beaucoup)plus long mais j'étais trèèèès inspirée (ca équivaut à deux chapitre lol) !Et faut dire que vos encouragements me boostent à mort . Et puis c'est pour vous faire patienter parce que je ne pourrais vraiment plus rien faire pendant au moins une semaine (sniiiif) . Je le poste aujourd'hui , mais normalement à cette heure si , j'ai même plus le droit d'être sur l'ordi ... 

Dans le prochain chapitre , la fin du jeu et le retour du père de Kurama ...

Gros bisoux à mes deux rewieweuses préférées j'ai nommé : Shunelodie et Kitsu34 !!! Merci de lire ma fic , j'vous adore !

**Hiei : **P°censuré°N , qui est-ce que tu vas lui faire embrasser toi ?

**Shye Y :** Surprise !!

**Kurama :** Hiiiiiiiiei au secour , ca craint un max avec elle !!

**Hiei** _le prend dans ses bras _: T'inquiète pas mon amour , pendant une semaine on entendra pas parlé d'elle. De toute façon si elle à une idée tordue je la tue !

**Shy Y :** A vous l'prenez comme sa , bah pour la peine pas de lemon dans ma fic nah !

**Hiei**_ le lache_ Nan c'est bon , tiens , fais en ce que tu veux ..

**Kurama :** _gloups_ P'têtre pas tout ce qu'elle veut ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : Shye Yun . (c'est moiiiii)**

**Couple : Hiei/Kurama (pour le moment)**

**Disclamair : J'suis vraiment obligée de le dire ... Bon j'ai kidnapper les persos le temps de ma fic ...**

**Blabla: Voici le chapitre 5 , j'ai essayer de le faire aussi long que le précédent . A cause de la rentrée il est possible que ce chapitre soit moins bien que les autres, il est plus noir ,beaucoup plus noir mais c'est comme sa ! _Pardon pour les fautes !!_**

_**Réponse aux rewiew:**_

**ValouX-chan:**Merci de ta rewiew , j'suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'es plus(C'pas grave si tu rewiewes pas tout le temps c'est déjà sympa de lire) Moi aussi j'ai vraiment adoré écrire l'arrivée de Yusuke et Kuwabara Dans ce chapitre tu vas savoir qui va bécoter Kurama ...tu as trouvé , mais ca se passe pas spécialement comme prévu . J'éspère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi au point de me re-laisser une rewiew.

**Shunelodie:**Hey , merci pour ta longueuuuuh rewiew j'adore sa . Comme tu l'as vu Hiei n'est pas très doué , et Yukina est très protectrice , nouveau trait de personnalité . J'suis contente que ca t'es plus en tout cas. C'est vrai que notre Hiei est un profiteur , bon pout le bisoux tu vas voir ... Je suis pleine de surprise mdr . Merci de tes nombreux encouragements ca me booste beaucoup , j'ai essayer de faire un chapitre assez long par contre il est assez noir , pas d'humour ... le prochain je vais essayer d'en mettre .

**Kitsu34:**Je vois que toi aussi tu n'apprécies pas trop le père de Kurama , bien , je crois que tu vas encore moins l'aimer dans ce chapitre ... oui je m'inspire beaucoup de ma vie et de l'actualité pour mes chapitres en fait (bon j'ai jamais rencontré de Hiei dans un jardin m'enfin) , en tout cas , c'ets les grande retrouvailles familliale ... (rend le clin do'eil) Kurama aussi rouge que ses cheveux c'est trop mimi je trouve et puis là il y a de quoi quand même . Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew , j'esperre que ce chapitre te plaira !

_**

* * *

**__Encore une fois , Yusuke avait gagné , deux fois de suite et avec des bonnes cartes .Mais pour le moment les trois autres ne s'en souciait pas , c'était à lui que revenait le droit de choisir qui allait embrasser qui ...Et avec la langue ! Vu le regard pervert qu'il arborait ce ne présageait rien de bon ..._

_**-Alors ...Les deux personnes qui vont s'embrasser sont ... Kurama et ...**_

Une petite voix dans la tête de Kurama lui disait de s'enfuir rapidement , mais il allait passer pour un lache ... Ou pire encore , une vierge éffarouchée !!Et puis avec de la chance il tomberait sur Hiei ... Mais il avait un très mauvais préssentiment .

**-Moi !!!**

Stupéfaction générale , Yusuke vient de se désigner lui même . Malédiction. Hiei avait éspéré que son ami le choisirait mais non . Kuwabara lui se cachait les yeux avec ses mains , il ne voulait pas voir sa et Kurama n'en parlons même pas , il venait de frôler la crise cardiaque , le temps qu'il se remette il ne vit pas le regard de vainqueur qu'adressait Yusuke à Hiei .

Hiei qui venait de comprendre que Yusuke essayait de le rendre jaloux .Pire même , que le garçon était très intéréssé par Kurama et ce n'était pas vraiment au goût de Hiei . Biensur le brun n'était pas jaloux, même pas un peu , Il était juste dégouté car ce n'était pas lui qui allait profiter .

**-Toujours les mêmes qui peuvent en profiter ...**

**-Hn.M'en parle pas ...**

Kuwabara fut d'abord surpris que le brun pense comme lui mais se rapella son geste envers le roux quelques minutes avant de commencer à jouer . Il comprenait plus ou moins ce qui se passait , même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde Hiei était jaloux . Pour tout dire , Kuwabara le comprenait un peu , lui ausi aimait quelqu'un mais cette personne ne partageait pas ses sentiments ...

Kurama , lui , s'en voulait à mort de ne pas être partit , bon c'était juste un bisou c'était pas comme si il n'avait jamais embrasser quelqu'un mais ce dont il avait peur c'était l'air pervert de Yusuke , ce regard qui veut dire qu'il n'a pas envie de n'avoir qu'un baiser , qu'il veut plus , et Kurama n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui en donner plus .

**-Bon embrasser vous qu'on en finisse .**

**-Du calme Hiei ...**

**-Je suis très calme !!**

Hiei était en effet très calme , il avait les poing serrés à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges , il se retenait d'empêcher ce baiser d'avoir lieu . Kuwabara essayait tant bien que mal de le convaincre de ne pas regarder mais sans succès , si ca allait trop loin Hiei interviendrait c'était sur , il détestait Yusuke avec cet air de chasseur , et ce qu'il détestait encore plus , c'était que cette fois ci c'était Kurama le gibier .

Au plus Yusule avancait , au plus Kurama reculait jusqu'a ce qu'il soit coincé contre un arbre et que Yusuke lui saute pratiquement dessus , profitant d'un petit cri de Kurama pour lui enfourné sa langue dans la bouche et l'embrasser . Coincé entre l'arbre et Yusuke Kurama ne pouvait pas s'échaper , il se contenta donc de répondre au baiser comme le jeu le disait mais Yusuke ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là , il passait ses mains sur tout le corps du roux qui se crispait de plus en plus .

Hiei remarquait la réaction de son invité mais ne pouvait rien faire , il était question d'un baiser . Baiser qui s'éternisait au point d'en étouffer Kurama qui dut forcer Yusuke à lui laisser reprendre de l'air , une fois le baiser rompu , le roux tenta de s'éloigné et reprendre le jeu , mais Yusuke définitivement excité , le coinca contre l'arbre pressant son corps contre celui du pauvre Kurama qui n'avait qu'une envie : partir .

Hiei , dont la colère devenait de moins en moins tenable , se précipita et envoya valser Yusuke loin de Kurama .Kurama qui se jeta tout tremblant dans les bras de son "sauveur" .

**-Non mais t'es pas bien !**

**-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris Yusuke**

**-J'sais pas , il était trop près , trop tentant, désolé Kurama ...**

Mais le roux ne répondit rien , bien trop occupé à essayer de ne pas s'effondrer devant les invités .Hiei ne comprenait pas bien la réaction de Kurama , mais il était évident que le jeu devait s'arrêter là .

**-Hn , rentrez et attendez nous au salon .**Ordonna Hiei en lancant un regard glacial à Yusuke qui baissa les yeux

Pendant que Kuwabara et Yusuke se rendait au salon dans un silence quasi religieux , Hiei ramenait Kurama dans sa chambre . A peine la porte fermée , le roux ne put s'empêcher de pleurer , n'osant même pas regardé Hiei .

**-Je suis ...un ...gamin pour ...réagir comme s...sa .**

**-Hnn .Si tu l'a fait c'est que t'as une raison.**

**-...oui .**

Le brun ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passait , il n'osait même pas essayer de le deviner .Pour le moment la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était que Kurama cesse de trembler , étrangement il avait un noeud dans l'estomac .Sans s'en rendre compte , il avait prit le roux dans ses bras et le bercait tendrement .

**-Si on y retournait .**

La première réaction de Hiei fut l'étonnement , après ce qu'il s'était passé , le roux voulait retourné avec les autres . Kurama lui s'était déjà levé , essayant de se redonner contenance .Le brun se leva à son tour et tout les deux rejoignirent Kuwabara et Yusuke dans le salon .

Quand ils arrivèrent , Yusuke baissa les yeux et Kuwabara observa Kurama d'un air inquiet .Ce dernier s'approcha de Yusuke et lui fit un grand sourire sincère qui voulait dire qu'il le pardonnait .Hiei ne comprenait pas comment le roux pouvait pardonné si facilement ce genre de comportement mais ne chercha pas plus loin même si l'envie de frapper était presque ingérable , ce n'était pas ses affaires mais celles de son invité .

Malgré l'ambiance un peu lourde , tout se passait bien . Kurama souriait , Yusuke était calmé , Kuwabara et Hiei se lancait des piques à tour de bras .

**-Hiei ne crame pas Kuwabara !!!** hurla Yusuke

**-Hiei , tu devrais ranger ce briquet c'est dangeureux ...** Conseilla Kurama

**-Aaaaaaaaah éloigne toi de moi, sale teigne !!!**

**-Répète un peu ?? **S'énerve Hiei en désignant de la main le briquet

Le reste de la journée se passa tout à fait bien , chacun avait oublié l'incident entre Kurama et Yusuke et parlaient tous ensemble , riant de bon coeur . Quand Yukina rentra , elle fut agréablement surprise du comportement de son frère . Mais quelque chose la tourmentait un peu à propos de son ami , elle avait quelque chose à lui dire mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet .

Quand le roux s'approcha d'elle pour lui souhaiter un bon retour , elle se jetit dans ses bras , le serrant afin de ne pas le laisser partir , les autres s'étaient arrêter de se courir après pour observer ce qui se passait .

**-Kurama-chaaaaaaaaaaaan , tu vas pas partir heiiin ????**

**-Pourquoi tu demandes ca Yukina ?**

**-Parce que je parlais avec Botan et Keiko tout à l'heure et elles m'ont dis que quand t'irais mieux tu partirais ... C'est pas vrai ah oui ???**

**-Je pars ce soir Yukina ... Il faut que je rentre à la maison .**

**-Pourquoiii , t'es pas bien ave moi et nii-san ?**

**-Si , je suis très bien même ... Mais , il faut que je rentre , j'ai pas le choix , désolé ...**

La fillette , maintenant très attachée à son ami , ne voulait pas le laisser partir , elle chercha l'appui de son frère mais ne le trouva pas , il était du côté de Kurama . Mais elle voulait tellement qu'il reste , il mettait un peu de gaieté dans cette maison lugubre . Il était un véritable rayon de soleil .

Kurama n'avait pas très envie de partir non plus , mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester . Son père avait besoin de lui au bar , et s'il n'était pas là , il risquerait d'avoir de gros ennuis ainsi que ses logeurs .

**-T'habites où ? On viendra te voir !** proposa Yusuke

**-Non !!!! Enfin je veux dire , c'est pas la peine on se reverra sûrement ce Week-End .**

**-Tu seras encore à la porte ? **demanda assez froidement Hiei

**-Possible ...**

Rapidement le roux quitta la maison , faisant la bise à ses nouveaux amis . Il se retenait de changer d'avis et de rester , il ne supportait pas les pleurs de Yukina , s'il partait c'était maintenant ou jamais . En refermant la porte de la maison il eut un pincement au coeur , mais tint bon , retournant dans la petite ruelle où il avait été trouvé , anfin d'y passer la nuit ...

Mais quelqu'un l'y attendait , un homme grand , très grand même , musclé . Sans même voir son visage , Kurama avait compris de qui il s'agissait , il ne savait pas pourquoi son père l'attendait mais ca ne signifiait rien de très bon .

**-T'étais où ?**

**-Ca te regardes pas , t'avais pas besoin de moi ce week-end de toute façon !**

**- Je me suis ennuyé sans toi . Ta pauvre maman , c'est elle qui à morflé .**

**-Salopard !**

Une douleur fulgurante au niveau de l'estomac rappella à Kurama qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parlé à son père de cette manière , quoi qu'il pensait il devait le gardé pour lui . Pourtant , il ne supportait pas qu'on fasse du mal à sa mère , c'était comme sa . Il voulait faire payé à cet homme , qu'il ne considérait même plus comme son père , mais en avait-il la force?

**-On rentre . Dépêche .**

Biensur Kurama n'avait pas envie de suivre son paternel , mais il devait absolument voir sa mère , Il devait voir son état , la soigner . Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas longtemps à attendre , à peine entré dans le salon , il l'apperçut . Elle était allongée à même le sol , du sang s'échapant de sa tête .

Le sang de son fils ne fit qu'un tour , il se précipita pour voir son état . Elle était vivante , grâce à dieu , mais faible , beaucoup trop faible au goût de Kurama qui fusillait son père du regard . Il l'avait fait exprès , pour lui rappeller son pouvoir sur lui .

Le roux s'empara de quelques bandages et médicaments dans la boîte à pharmacie et coonduisit sa mère dans sa chambre afin de la soigner tranquillement . Tout sa sous le regard fièr de son père qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter là .

Au milieu de la nuit , alors qu'il s'était endormit en veillant sur sa mère , on entra dans la chambre , le réveillant brutalement .Se réveil lui faisait un peu penser à Hiei , mais même le brun était plus doux , ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas rêver , il était bien chez lui et tout allait reccomencer .

A peine s'était-il levé qu'on l'emmenait de force dans la pièce voisine qui semblait être la réserve d'alchol pour le bar .Jeté violement sur le sol , Kurama savait très bien que ce qu'il redoutait allait arriver. Son père , une lanière à la main , le regardait avec dédain près à commencer ce qu'il avait prévu.

Pourtant , alors que le premier coup allait atteindre son objectif , il se stoppa. L'homme venait d'entendre un bruit suspect venant du bar . Délaissant pour un moment son activité , il déscendit dans la salle située deux étages plus bas , n'oubliant pas de fermé la porte de la réserve à clef afin que Kurama ne s'échappe pas.

Il y trouva un chien , qui avait dû rentrer tout à l'heure quand il avait ramené son fils chez lui . La sale bête avait dévasté le bar , cassé plusieures bouteilles et une odeur nauséabonde s'était propagée dans la salle ,mélange des excréments de la bête .

Dans une colère noire ,l'homme saisit l'animal par la peau du dos et le balanca à l'extérieur avec une telle violence que le canidé gémit de douleur . Vu l'état de son gagne pain (j'ai nommé le bar) , le père de Kurama n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de son fils pour le moment .Il fallait que le jeune homme nettoie et rende présentable la salle pour le lendemain .

Une fois la porte dévérouillée , l'homme saisit son fils par le col et l'emmène jusque dans la salle deux étages plus bas .

**-Je vais me coucher moi , il faut que demain se soit propre !**

C'est sur ces mots que le père partit , laissant à son fils le soin de faire le ménage , en pleine nuit qui plus est , mais Kurama avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement de la part de son paternel . C'était comme sa depuis qu'il était enfant , et ce n'était pas près de changer , son père avait un véritable pouvoir sur lui et sur sa mère .Même passé la majorité , le roux ne sera sûrement pas plus libre que maintenant .

Toute la nuit Kurama s'était affairé à la tâche , essayant d'être le plus efficace possible .Au levé du soleil , il venait de terminé son "travail" , et discrètement , pour ne réveiller personne il sortit prendre l'air , espérant que son père ne se réveillerait pas avant qu'il revienne .

En se promenant , il croisa quelques commercants qui ouvraient seulement leurs magasins , des jeunes enfants accompagné de leurs parents partant gaiement pour l'école , tout était normal . Tout se passait exactement comme chaque jours , mais Kurama , lui , se sentait différent , comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Il avait dû s'habituer à vivre chez Hiei et Yukina et il avait regretter de les quitter . C'était sa le contre coup , maintenant il avait des amis qu'il ne reverra surement jamais car son père l'en empêchera . Inconsciemment Kurama cultivait une haine de plus en plus féroce à l'égard de son géniteur . Il en avait marre d'être isolé de tout et traîter comme un moins que rien , mais il n'avait pas le choix .

Il acceptait son sort sans trop se plaindre . Mais hier en découvrant le corps meurtri de sa mère , il n'avait supporter , il se fichait bien de ce qu'on pouvait lui faire subir tant qu'on ne touchait pas aux personnes qu'il aimait , là , son père était aller trop loin ... Un jour il paierait , un jour il se vengera et cet homme souffrira .

C'est sur ces pensées plus que joyeuse que le roux regagnit la maison de ses parents , sa mère était réveillée et préparait le petit déjeuner . Elle semblait aller mieux comparé à la veille . Kurama lui n'osait pas la regarder , il s'en voulait , s'il avait été là il aurait pût la protéger .

**-Ce n'est pas ta faute mon bébé ... Enlève moi cet air coupable , je veux te voir sourire .**

**-Oui maman ...**répondit Kurama accompagnant sa phrase d'un beau sourire que sa mère lui rendit

Quelques minutes plus tard , alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement entrain de manger , la voix dure de l'homme de la maison s'éleva .

**-L'est où mon p'tit dej ?**

Sa femme se précipita pour lui rapporter son plat tandis que Kurama finissait rapidement le sien .A peine son père installé à la cuisine que Kurama était déjà partit pour l'école , là au moins il était bien . Le début des cours était à 9 heures contrairement aux cours de collège et de primaire , qui eux , commencaient à 8 heures alors il prenait son temps sur le chemin.

En arrivant au lycée , il se précipita vers la salle de classe pour éviter de croiser certaines filles qui ne cessaient de le draguaient , dès qu'elles le voyaient , elles devenaient comme des bêtes affamées et la plupart du temps , il n'arrivait à leur échaper qu'à la sonnerie .Mais cette fois , aucune groupie en vue , Kurama était soulagé .

Les cours débutèrent , les élèves étaient censés raconter leurs vacances dans une rédaction de plusieures pages . Kurama n'avait rien à raconter ... Mise à part sa rencontre avec une petite fille trop mignonne , une mec limite glacial , un obsédé et un autre type dont il connaissait pas énormément le caractère , il ne savait pas quoi dire . Tant pis , il allait inventer comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'on lui demandait d'écrire sur sa vie privée .

Kurama était très bon dans toutes les matières , voir preque surdoué , sa moyenne stagnait à 18 partout alors qu'il ne révisait même pas, des langues jusqu'au maths en passant par les arts et les sciences . Kurama aurait presque put être un élève parfait si seulement il daignait faire des efforts en sport , même y assister serait déjà pas mal .

En effet , afin de cacher ses marques , le roux n'allait jamais en cours de sport , et même s'il s'était trouvé une excuse pour justifier ses nombreux bleus , il n'aurait pas tenu 30 secondes , il était bien trop fatigué étant donné qu'il en dormait que quelques heures par nuit et qu'il consacrait tout le reste de son énergie pour des matières bien plus importantes .

Pendant les deux heure de sport hebdommadaires , Kurama squatait un arbre dans la cour de récréation . C'était con coin un lui , personne ne venait le déranger , même les groupies respectaient se moment de relaxation .Ce que sa faisait du bien mais le choc était violent quand on retournait à la réalité .

Pour ue fois la journée avait été relativement calme pour Kurama . Seulement ce qu'il ne savait pas , c'est que pendant qu'il retrait chez lui quelqu'un le suivait . Un jeune homme grand aux cheveux roux .

Oui Kuwabara voulait savoir pourquoi le roux refusait qu'on aille chez lui , il voulait comprendre , il se passait quelque chose de louche et il s'inquiètait pour Kurama , tout comme Hiei et Yusuke d'ailleurs mais c'était lui qui avait été envoyé , Hiei devait gardé Yukina , excuse bidon d'ailleurs , et il avait perdu contre Yusuke au "pierre , feuille,ciseau" .

Et la voilà maintenant , entrain de suivre un beau rouquin au déhanché bandant à en faire baver les mannequins les plus réputées .D'ailleurs il avait le fessier bien moulé dans son jean's et faut dire que Kuwabara en profitait , Hiei allait regretter amèrement de ne pas être venu .

S'il n'était pas arrivé à destination , Kuwabara se serait sans doute senti bien trop à l'étroi dans son uniforme bleu.Quoi que , ce qu'il voyait le refroidissait un peu , un homme d'une quarantaine d'années , sûrement le père de Kurama venait de lui attribuer une gifle magistrale tout en hurlant qu'il était en retard ...

Kuwabara regarda sa montre : 17.32 ...Ils sont sorti des cours à 17.00 , et il faut au moins 30 minutes pour aller jusque chez Kurama, il ne s'était pas fait giffler pour deux minutes , si ?Le grand roux était horrifié , le père du Kurama lui faisait froid dans le dos . Il remarqua que la famille tenait un bar , il se dit qu'il pourrait bien y passer ce soir avec Hiei et Yusuke afin de rendre une petite visite à Kurama ...

* * *

Kuwabara retourna rapidement jusque chez Hiei , il allait devoir faire état de toutes ses observations.En arrivant là bas , Kuwabara fut de suite assaillit de questions de la part de Yusuke et Hiei . Mais il n'avait même pas le temps de répondre à l'une qu'une autre était déjà posée .

Les deux garçons se calmèrent un peu pour laisser le roux parler , tout en faisant son rapport , Kuwabara n'oubliait pas de préciser quelques détails sur le physique plus qu'avantageux dont la nature avait doté Kurama , ce qui fit légèrement rougir le brun , évidemment , pour une oeil non exercé ce n'était pas remarquable , mais malheureusement pour Hiei , Kuwabara avait un oeil exercé !!

Ils cherchaient chacun un moyen pour savoir ce qui se passait chez Kurama .

Ils se décidèrent d'un commun accord à aller voir Kurama le lendemain , enfin aller le voir était un bien grand mot , ils allaient juste se croiser "par harsard_"_ à la sortir du lycée , à l'heure précise ou Kurama sortirait . Rien de plus accidentel .Evidemment ils en profiteraient pour le faire parler .

Seulement ce que tout les trois ignoraient , c'était que le ledemain il serait peut-être trop tard ...

* * *

Pendant ce temps , au bar , il y avait foule , Kurama et sa mère peinaient à s'occuper de toutes les commandes tout en en évitant les mains perverses et les croche pied .Le père quand à lui , lisait tranquillement son journal dans un coin , ne daignant même pas bouger son cul de sa chaise pour aider sa femme et son fils .

Toute la soirée ce fut ainsi , Kurama recevait de nombreuses invitations pour une nuit mais les déclinait toutes , il n'était pas une pute , ce qu'il voulait c'était de l'amour , pas forcément pour toujours , mais il voulait que la personne avec qui il aurait sa "première fois" soit amoureuse de lui , il ne voulait pas que ce soit un de ces assoifé de sexe qui ne le veut que pour une nuit ...

Malheureusement il le savait , dans la vie , on a pas toujours ce qu'on désire . Pourtant il ne demandait pas énormément .

Il était près d'une heure du matin quand le bar ferma ses portes , mettant presque à la porte les derniers clients alcholiques incapables de marcher tout seuls .La mère était déjà partie se coucher , laissant le soin à son fils de fermer . Le père , lui , était déjà monter depuis quelques temps dans sa chambre .

Une fois tout fermé et vérouillé , Kurama se permi de manger un peu avant d'aller dormir .Il n'avait rien avalé depuis le midi à la cantine et après cette soirée de labeur , il aspirait à deux chose , simples voir même élémentaires : manger et dormir .

Son casse-croute terminé , le roux grimpa rapidement les marches jusque sa chambre , à peine avait-il posé la tête sur l'oreillé qu'il était endormit .Mais s'était sans compter sur la tenacité de son paternel qui n'avait nullement l'intention de le laisser dormir cette nuit .

Et ca , Kurama le compris quand il se sentit secouer dans tout les sens . Il savait bien qu'il n'échaperait pas à ce qui devait arriver , mais il avait oser espéré . En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire , Kurama s'était retrouver dans le même situation que la veille , lui , jeté par terre près à recevoir des coups de lanière de la part de son père .

Mais cette fois , il n'y avait pas de petit chien dans le bar , rien pour empêcher le coup d'atteindre sa cible .Les cris de douleurs résonnaient dans la maison mais personne ne les entendaient , la mère de Kurama prenait des somnifères pour mieux dormir , et impossible de la réveiller avabnt que les cachets aient cessé de faire effet!Personne ne viendrait l'aider .

Alors que les coups se faisaient de plus en plus durs , Kurama remarqua qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger , même pour se protéger un peu. Quand son père lâcha enfin la lanière , ce fut pour continuer son oeuvre à coups de pied dans l'estomac , tant et si bien que Kurama crachait du sang sous la violence de certaines des attaques .

Son père était un véritable monstre , tout en battant son propre enfants , il souriait , prenant plaisir à voir se spectacle , voir son fils soumis pleurant sous ses coups et ses insultes était extrémement jouissif pour lui.Quelques minutes plus tard , il s'appercut que son fils n'était plus conscient , l'homme ris .

_C'est qu'il est résistant le gamin , il a mis longtemps avant d'aller dormir ..._

Kurama ne pouvant désormais plus se défendre face à lui , l'homme commenca lentement à le dévêtir , une fois completement nu , il admira le corps à sa disposition , cette peau pêche bien que couverte de bleu et de sang était toujours ausi désirable . Le père déboucla sa ceinture et baisse légèrement son pantalon ainsi que son sous vêtement . Son fils allait enfin lui appartenir entièrement.

S'agenouillant sur le carellage froid de la réserve , l'homme s'empara des hanches de son fils pour les amené au plus près de lui . Le roux lui , reprenait doucement ses esprits , toujours incapable de bouger mais conscient de se qui allait se produire.Il tentait de refouler ses larmes , il ne voulait pas de sa , mais il ne pouvait rien faire , juste subir ...

De toute façon , une fois que ce serait passé , on le jetterai à la porte .Il le savait , il avait surpris une conversation entre son père et deux ou trois pervers du village , tous ces imbécils encouragaient sont père à passer à l'acte .Et maintenant c'était sur le point de se produire , son pire cauchemar était sur le point de se réaliser...

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG comment j'ai osé écrire _"ça" _, mon dieu , ne me frappez pas par pitié (pour ma défense j'suis malade) ... J'vous jure ma main à écris toute seule . Je m'en veux , mon pauvre Kurama ... sniiif ...Bon j'vais essayer de réparer sa dans le prochain chapitre .J'essaie de vous écrire ca , avant la fin de la semaine , mais pas sure que ca marche vu que c'est ma rentrée au lycée et que le boulot va augmenter .

Mais siouplait une chtite **_rewiew_** quand même , avant la rentrée .._chibi eyes_

**Kurama** : Sadique ...

**Hiei :** T'aurais pû nous faire venir au bar en force ..

**Shye Y :** Shhh j'essaie de pas tuer Kurama pour le prochain chapitre ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : Shye Yun . (c'est moiiiii)**

**Couple : Hiei/Kurama (pour le moment)**

**Disclamair : (annonce automatique) Les personnages ne sont pas à elle !**

**Blabla: Noir . Trop noir à mon goût mais la fic oblige . J'ai fait mon maximum pour la longueur mais le lycée prend beaucoup de mon temps et l'inspiration à du mal à arriver !**_-se met a genoux-_** pardonnez moiiiii ![fautes d'orthographes sûrement trèès présentes**

**_Réponses aux rewiews:_**

**Kitsu34:**J'avoue c'était pas dur à deviné mais moi même j'aurais aimé pas avoir cette idée . En tout cas je suis contente que mon chapitre t'es intéréssée . Et on aime tout les deux les histoires sombres ! J'sais pas si ce chapitre te plaira ..parce que tu sais ce qui s'y passe , mais j'aimerais beaucoup avoir ton avis . Et je te remercie aussi , j'esperais que mon écriture sonne "vraie" comem tu le dis et on dirai que c'est réussi ! Merci pour ta rewiew et tes encouragements ! Bisoux .

**Cerise:**Merci de ta rewiew . Pour le miracle , heu ... bah lis par toi même !!! Bisoux .

**Adeline :**Héhé sadisme le retour . T'as vu , j'ai fais ce que tu m'avais dis , j'ai eu du mal !!! J'espere ce chapitre te plaira !! Groo bisoux !

**Shunelodie : **Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi , le père de Kurama doit payeeer niahahah !!!t'as vu ca , je réserve encore des surprise , Yusuke était très motivé dans ce chapitre 5 !!Dans le prochain chapitre , je peux te dire que tu sauras tout sur Kurama !Enfin je garde du suspens [mattage : même Kuwabara s'y met décidément ;) Merci de tes encouragements , de ta rewiew et pour la lecture de ma fic ! Bisouuux !

**ValouX-chan:**Yusukéien en voilà un nouveau mot pour le dictionnaire !!J'suis contente que ca t'ai plus en tout cas , je l'avais fais effectivement plus long mais pour cette fois c'est loupé ! Allez courage pour ta fic !! Bone lecture et mercii ! Kissou

Il ne voulait pas ... Il ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme sa , sur le carrelage froid , sans amour , avec son propre père...Il avait redouté ce moment pendant toute son enfance , il avait imaginé maintes possibilités de s'enfuir , milles ruses pour y échaper , mais en ce moment précis il était incapable de penser correctement à ce qu'il devrait faire ...

Il sentait le sexe durcit de son propre père près de son entre jambe , près à le pénétrer sûrement aussi violement qu'il ne l'avait battu auparavant .Près à le faire sien , près à le posséder totalement ...

Toute l'horreur de la situation résidait dans le fait que la personne entrain de le violer soit son père , celui dont il partage le sang , celui sans qui il ne serait pas né ...Il y a beaucoup de cas d'inceste dans le monde , plus que ce que l'ont croit , ça Kurama le savait , mais parfois il pouvait y avoir des sentiments , on ne choisi pas sa famille , il se peut qu'on aime son frère , sa soeur , Kurama était assez ouvert d'esprit pour le comprendre. Mais là, qu'un parent puisse faire _"ça"_ à son enfant c'était inconcevable ...

Le roux avait éspérer que son père n'arriverait jamais jusqu'à une telle extrémité ,qu'il n'était pas totalement mauvais , mais ce sont des espoirs bien lointain à présent ...

* * *

Un cri de douleur résonne dans toute la maison , un cri exprimant la douleur intense d'un corps entrant de force dans un autre , la douleur d'une vie brisée , la douleur d'un jeune homme ayant sa premiere fois sur le carrelage froid d'une réserve d'alchol , la simple douleur de savoir qu'on est qu'un objet servant à assouvir une pulsion , qu'on est rien pour la personne qui nous prend notre virginité ... 

Pendant plusieurs minutes qui semblent interminable à Kurama , son père se mouvoit en lui , donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus rapide et douloureux pour le jeune homme qui ne savait pas si son corps allait résister plus longtemps .Heureusement une fois l'homme parvenu à la jouissance , il le relâche , se rhabillant sans même jeté un regard au corps allongé sur le sol .Avant de partir se coucher , sa voix dure mais ravie se fait entendre :

**-Dégage de chez moi , je veux plus te voir , t'es pas mon fils !**

**-Ca y est , t'as eu ce que tu voulais , tu te débarasses de moi !**

Aucune réponse , juste une porte qui se claque signifiant que le l'homme de la maison est parti dormir . Kurama l'avait parié , après tout quand on se lasse d'un jouet , on le jette . Le roux rassembla ses affaires , il n'avait pas le courage de dire aurevoir à sa mère , elle s'opposerait à son mari et ce soir ce n'était pas le moment , il préféra donc lui laisser une lettre ...

_" Maman ,_

_Je pars . Papa m'a fichu à la porte et je n'ai pas envie de rester de toute façon ._

_Ne t'opposes pas à lui , je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !_

_Je reviendrais te chercher bientôt, promis._

_Je t'aime fort ._

_Kurama "_

Rien de plus , rien de moins . Juste le srict nécéssaire . Kurama ne voulait pas se laisser déborder par ses sentiments car s'il faisait ca , sa mère allait se mettre à pleurer ce qui énerverai son mari et donc elle se retrouverai sûrement à l'hôpital , ou même pire, au cimetière , et c'était la denrière chose qu'il voulait .

Seulement , un petit détail le dérangeait . Il ne savait pas chez qui aller , surtout dans la tenue qu'il arborait . Sa simple chemise -bien trop grande d'ailleurs- lui arrivant au bas des cuisses et son boxer . Pas plus , parce que s'il essayait de passer un pantalon il en aurait pour toute la journée, déjà qu'enfiler sa chemise avait été un vrai calvère ...

Tant pis , il allait se débrouiller , le but était sur déjà de s'éloigner un maximum du village pour qu'il ne risque pas de croiser des connaissances ou pire encore ses parents , la forêt ferait l'affaire pendant un temps mais pas plus, il devait se nourir , trouver un endroit ou dormir , surtout que les nuits se raffrachissaient déjà .

Il n'allait pas demander chez Hiei , lui et sa soeur s'étaient déjà bien occupés de lui et il ne voulait pas les déranger avec ses problèmes . Non , et puis il n'alait pas aller squater chez ses "amis" de classe , les rumeurs iraient trop vite , il ne connaissait ni la maison de Yusuke , ni celle de Kuwabara et de toute façon il les aurait embêtés . La meilleure solution envisageable reste , pour le moment , la forêt !

Comme le soleil n'était pas encore levé , Kurama traversa le village sans être remarqué , de toute façon personne n'allait se soucier de sa disparition , peut être même que personne ne s'en appercevrait ...Il allait finir sa vie dans cette fichue forêt avec pour seule compagnie les oiseaux et les plantes ...

_Belle mort , seulement j'pas trop envie de mourir , surtout de cette manière ..._ pensa-t-il

Enfin , pour le moment sa préoccupation principale était de trouver un coin pour dormir à l'abri , et puis aussi de quoi il allait se nourir .. Pour l'eau , il savait déjà qu'en étant assez discret il pourrait peut-être en prendre un peu chez Hiei .Avec un peu de chance il tiendrait une semaine .. .Quoi que , dans l'état physique dans lequel il se trouvait , une semaine c'était le top du top , il ne fallait qu'il succombe à ses blessure avant !

Chaque mouvement le faisait souffrir le martyr , et son esprit était en surchauffe tellement il cherchait des solutions pour ses problèmes .Il se sentait mal ...très mal , il voulait vomir , se purifier de toute cette saleté que son père a laissé sur lui , mais ca ne disparaitra pas comme ça ...

Malgré tout ses efforts , il ne réussit pas à traverser la forêt , il fut donc obligé de s'arrêter en plein milieu , à l'endroit où habituellement il dessinait .Tout ce qu'il esperait c'était que ni Hiei , ni Yukina n'ait l'idée de venir se promener en forêt , ils habitaient pas loin de l'endroit où il "agonisait" et il ne voulait pas qu'ils le voient comme ça .

Kurama restait quelqu'un d'assez fier , il refusait qu'on ait pitié de lui . Il ne voulait dépendre de personne . Tout ce qu'il désirait , c'était qu'on le laisse tranquil . Allongé sur un sol boueu , la tête contre un arbre , les jambes et les bras couvert de bleus , son torse et son dos marqué de traces de lanière , du sang s'échappant de son intimité , sa respiration sifflante , ses yeux mis clos , son coeur brisé ...Personne ne devait voir ça !

Mais , il semblait que le destin ne soit pas disposé à lui accorder cette faveur . Cette fois il devait mettre sa fierté de côté et accepté qu'on l'aide , il n'était pas en mesure de refuser de toute façon .Il ignorait que pendant qu'il cherchait un moyen de se débrouiller sans l'aide de personne , ses amis, inquiets pour lui , étaient parti au bar pour parler à son père .

* * *

Les trois garçons attendaient sagement que le bar ouvre , ils avaient cru comprendre que c'était toujours Kurama qui ouvrait . Il faut dire que les habitués le connaissaient bien . Mais seulement , aujourd'hui il semblait que ce ne soit pas Kurama mais sa mère qui ouvre , elle avait les yeux rougit et les lèvres gonflées ce qui indiquait très clairement qu'elle avait pleuré . 

Les clients se précipitèrent réclament déjà leur remontant du matin . La femme les saluaient et quand il n'y eut plus personne , elle remarqua les trois garçons . Ele se dit qu'il devaient être du lycée de son fils et qu'ils venaient le chercher , Kurama c'était peut-être enfin fait des amis . Puis devant leurs airs sérieux , elle se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas venus lui annoncer que son fils résidait chez eux .

A vrai dire , ca l'aurait rassurée , elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il pouvait se trouver ni dans quel état il était . Elle s'inquiètait fortement .

**-B'jour m'dame , Kurama est là ?**Demanda Kuwabara en machant un chewingum

**-Heu ..n-non ...**

**-Il est où ?**Demanda trèèèès calmement Yusuke

**-Je...ne s-sais pas .**

**-Hn.Il lui arriver quelque chose ?**

Perspicace . Hiei n'était pas un crétin , il parlait peu mais il n'était pas con , il savait qu'il ce passait quelque chose de pas net chez son ami et il voulait savoir quoi . Hier quand Kuwabara lui avait dit pour la giffle il s'était imaginé le pire et n'avait pas réussit à dormir !Il avait alors traîné les deux autres à la première heure pour s'assurer que ce n'était que des impréssions .

-**Je ne peux rien vous dire ...**

**-S'il vous plaît ! **

**-Hn ...**

La mère de Kurama se recula . Le regard du jeune homme en face d'elle était devenu tellement froid malgré la couleur rouge de ses pupilles . Il semblait menacant , inquiet aussi . Il fallait qu'elle leur dise , il semblait que ces trois garçons pourrait prendre soin de son enfant.

**-Son père l'a mis à la porte . Je ne sais pas où il est . Mais je crois qu'il s'est réfugié dans la forêt , c'est là qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps !**

**-Merci beaucoup madame .**

**-Z'inquiété pas on le retrouvera...Hey , sale gosse tu pourrais au moins la remercier !!**

Hiei lanca un regard froid à Kuwabara qui ne trouva rien à répliquer . Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ca , il se demandait si Hiei n'avait pas flashé sur Kurama . Il était très très bizarre depuis qu'il le connaissait .Même pendant leurs disputes il semblait différent , il souriait un peu et prenait presque plaisir à rester avec eux .

Hiei , lui n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête à ce moment précis , retrouver Kurama . Il n'allait pas bien , il en était sur , il le ressentait , il avait vraiment un mauvais préssentiment . Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'une partie de lui se déchirait lentement .La simple idée que quelque chose soit arrivée sa SON rouquin le faisait palir .

En parlant ce ca , depuis hier , il n'arrêtait pas de penser que Kurama lui appartenait , c'était son rouquin , son ami, son ange , son chéri ... Comment ca , "chéri" ??

Après une dizaine de baffes mentales , Hiei se reprit et essaya de participer à la discussion entre Kuwa et Yusuke . Mais elles n'avaient rien de passionnantes , ils imaginaient quels genre d'activités ils pourraient faire avec Kurama une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvé .Ils ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de l'ampleur de la situation ...

* * *

Kurama lui n'avait pas bougé , il esperait se reposer un peu mais rien à faire , dès qu'il fermait l'oeil , soit il faisait un cauchemard soit ses blessures le réveillaient . C'était horrible , il voulait mourir ... S'il n'avait pas sa mère c'est ce qu'il aurait fait .Et puis il y avait Hiei aussi , le glaçon le plus sympathique qu'il est jamais rencontré d'ailleurs. Pour tout dire , il l'aimait bien , dès qu'il le voyait il avait cette furieuse envie d'aller se réfugier dans ses bras , de l'embrasser , d'être avec lui simplement ... 

Mais est ce qu'Hiei voudrait gardé comme ami un type comme lui , si sale , si répugnant ... Sûrement pas , et il voudrait encore moins l'aimer , car , du moins pour Kurama , Hiei n'était ni gay , ni BI ...Aucune chance pour lui en somme !

Décidément il avait le don de jamais faire comme il fallait . Voilà qu'il tombait amoureux de quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais, oui , amoureux , vous avez bien lu . Il n'a passé qu'un week-end avec Hiei et il l'aime , il en est persuadé , dès que leur regards se sont croisés , il l'a su !Evidemment si ce n'est pas réciproque , ca sert a quoi de l'aimer ? A rien , juste à souffrir plus et Kurama n'est pas maso , il en a déjà assez comme ca .

Mais , quoi qu'il dise , il a toujours ce sentiment en lui , il a beau essayer encore et encore de le refouler ca ne fonctionne pas . Il est tout simplement raide dingue du brun et ca ne l'arrange pas tant que ca . Parce que ce qu'il veut , c'est qu'on le prenne dans ses bras , qu'on le rassure , qu'on l'aime ,qu'on l'embrasse , encore et encore , devant tout le monde , qu'on prouve à tout ces cons du bar de son père que lui aussi peut-être aimé !

Cet amour lui fait du mal , il divise son coeur en deux , il ne comprend pas, il n'a jamais ressenti ca précédement ,c'est la première fois et ca lui fait un peu peur ...Peur de ce qui va advenir de sa relation "amicale" avec Hiei mais aussi peur par rapport à la maitrise de ses sentiments .

Mais à force de se tourmenter sur ces questions existentielles , Kurama finit par s'endormir , purement et simplement . Un sommeil qui sera probablement de courte durée ...

* * *

Hiei et les deux autres étaient arrivés à la lisière de la forêt . Yusuke et Kuwabara refusaient pertinnement d'entrer , non pas qu'ils n'aient plus envie de sauver leur ami , mais il avaient vraiment peur , la forêt étant réputée pour abriter fantômes , sorcières et autres bizarreries du genre . 

Evidemment Hiei n'y croyait pas est été entré sans même se préoccuper des grincements de dents des deux autres .Plus il avancait , plus il les trouvaient stupides , il n'y avait rien qui fasse bien peur , mise a part peut-être cette trainée ce sang sur ce rocher ... Tiens d'ailleurs on aurait dis que ces deux imbéciles avaient enfin réaliser leur stupidité !

En fait Yusuke et Kuwabara le suivaient parce qu'ils avaient enfin compris que se faire attrapé par une sorcière était mille fois moins dangeureux que de subir le courrou d'un Hiei en colère !De plus , ce n'était pas un quelquonque fantômes qui les empêcheraient d'aller chercher Kurama ...N'est ce pas ?

Trop occupé à éviter d'éviter des obstacle imaginaires , il ne virent pas Hiei s'arrêter net avant de se mettre à une vitesse qui aurait fait devenir jaloux n'importe quel jaguar ... S'il courrait comme ca , c'est qu'il devait bien avoir une raison . Réalisant enfin que Hiei avait sûrement retrouvé leur ami , ils se mirent à courrir eux aussi suivant difficlement le brun .

Arrivé à "destination" , les deux garçons restèrent sans voix . Devant eux , Hiei tenait Kurama , inconscient , dans ses bras telle une princesse . mais ce qui acheva de les horrifier fut les marques encore saignantes sur le corps de leur ami .

En passant par l'entrée secrète de chez Hiei , ils arrivèrent rapidement jusque là maison . Le brun ne savait pas quoi faire . Il n'allait pas appellé Yukina , elle se mettrait dans quel état si elle voyait Kurama dans cet état . Il n'allait pas appellé de medecin non plus , celui ci les questionneraient pour savoir ce qui s'est passé , et il n'y connaissait rien en médecine ... Il était dans une impasse !

* * *

Il était comme paralysé, ses membres refusaient de lui oébir.Il avait chaud,trop chaud,tout son corps le lançait et pourtant il se sentait étrangement bien et en sécurité.Il tentait desesperement d'ouvrir les yeux mais n'y parvenait pas.Seulement il voulait savoir la raison de bien être et en un énième tentative il retenta de faire lever ses paupières. 

Victoire . Cette fois il avait réussit , mais la lumière agresssa instantannément ses pauvres yeux encore fragiles . Il prit quelques minutes avant de s'habituer totalement à la lumière , à peine cela fait , un mal de tête le saisit , mais peu lui importait , il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait !

Il fut d'ailleurs très étonné de voir qu'il était dans les bras de Hiei .. Hiei ? Comment c'était possible , il ne pouvait pas savoir où il était , ce qu'il s'était passsé , Hiei ne savait rien , il était en train de rêver ...N'est ce pas ?

Non il ne rêvait pas . Il était bien dans les bras de Hiei , qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué son réveil . Celui ci semblait chercher quelque chose . Kurama ne comprenait pas tout , Hiei parlait trop vite , et le cerveau du roux était trop fatigué pour comprendre.

Le roux en put saisir que quelques bribes de mots , du genre signer , dépêchez ou encore perdre . Evidemment , dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait , Kurama n'arriverait pas à faire croire au brun et aux deux autres qu'il allait bien .C'était peine perdue !

D'un coup , le garçon au regard de braise sembla , enfin, remarqué que son petit ange roux était réveillé . Il sourit de soulagement , un vrai sourire que personne mise a part Kurama ne put voir .ca aurait put être un moment magique si seulement , Kurama n'était pas retombé inconscient .

Le roux en s'en était pas rendu compte , mais son état physique était déplorable . Quand il était dans les bras d'Hiei plus rien ne comptait , ni la douleur physique , ni la douleur morale ... Mais cela était aussi dut au fait qu'il se réveille à peine et que sa mémoire , voulant occulter ce choc , lui fasse défaut ...

Probablement que lors de son prochain réveil , il se sentira moins bien , beaucoup moins bien . Et ca Hiei le savait ...

* * *

Le brun allongea doucement Kurama dans son lit , le borda et s'installa sur une chaise à côté du lit afin de veiller sur le roux .Tout ca sous les yeux de Kuwabara qui commencait à vraiment avoir des soupçons sur les sentiment de Hiei pour Kurama. 

Mais ce qu'ignorait le grand roux , c'était que le "glaçon" avait les mêmes doutes que lui à ce sujet . Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait . Dès qu'il s'agissait de kurama tout était différent , dès que ce rouquin était près de lui il sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir ..C'était pour le moins étrange .

Il n'avait jamais ressentit de telles sensations avec toutes les filles qu'il avait cotoyer pour une nuit , il ne s'était jamais senti si bien . Il commencait à se demander s'il n'était pas un peu "spécial". Il avait essayer de se renseigner auprès de Kuwabara et Yusuke , et ca l'avait conduit à la même réponse que celle qu'il avait trouvé.

Kuwabara lui avait répondu que dès qu'il se trouvait près de sa "moitié anonyme" il ressentait comme une chaleur , qu'il avait envie de sourire , d'embrasser et de serrer cette personne contre lui . Et Yusuke avait répondu que même s'il n'aimait personne , il avait déjà aimé quelqu'un et il avait ressenti un sentiment de pleinitude .

Et Hiei ressentait tout ca , et ca lui paraissait tellement ...indéfinissable ! C'était comme si , toute la glace entourant son coeur était fondue au moment même ou il avait croisé Kurama . Il lui en avait fallu du temps pour le comprendre . Si longtemps qu'il était même entrain de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait !

Pour un garçon qui ne croiyait pas au coup de foudre , comme la majotité des gens , il ne croiyait pas au coup de foudre , ni au prince charmant ,le voilà servit . En deux jours , tout ce qu'il croyait impossible s'est réliasé , et on lui a apporté l'amour sur un plateau d'argent .Plateau d'argent qui malheureusement maintenant , est empli de sang ...

* * *

Voilààà finito ! Bon , chers lecteurs , _**rangez les tomates**_ , je vous prie !! Mercii ! 

Bon tout d'abord je tiens a m'excusez pour le retard et ausis pour la courteur (ca se dit ca ?) de mon chapitre !! Je suis un semblant sadique avec Kurama dans cette fic .. Bon okay okay , je le suis beaucoup !!

Je peux pas vous dire quand le prochain chapitre arrivera , peut-être dans une semaine ou peut-être dans un mois , tout dépendra de mon inspi et de mon temps !

**Hiei **: ...

**Kurama** : ...

**Shye Y** : Vous avez perdu votre langue ?

**Hiei et Kurama :** [censuré tu nous fais quand un lemon ???? Sale [censuré

**Shye Y** : _réfléchi _... j'sais pas , j'verrais si vous êtes sage ! Enfin si vous voulez savoir ce qui ce passe pour les deux pervers là ,**_ rewiews_** [même si ce torchon en mérite pas


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Shye Yun . (c'est moiiiii)

Couple : Hiei/Kurama (pour le moment)

Disclamair : Rien ...n'est ..à ...moi

Blabla: Me revoiciiiii , après des jours et des jours de travail acharné j'ai réussis à terminer ce chapitre ! Ahh le lycée ca me prend tout mon temps [t'as vu Kitsu34 je suis pas morte :p

Kitsu34: Avant tout merci pour ta rewiew , elle m'a fait plaisir . Car ce chapitre a été assez douloureux à écrire pour moi et j'avais peur qu'il déplaise . Tu sais je dois t'informer que j'ai un sadisme très développer avec les persos que j'aime xD et que la majorité de mes fics ne seront pas toutes roses !! Merci beaucoup de tes compliments ...Désolée pour le malaise persistant que tu as eu en lisant ma fic et pour le retard aussi , KISU . 

Adeline: Hmm de l'aide ? Avec plaisir ! Bisouux .

Shunelodie:Contente que ce chapitre ne soit pas un tourchon pour toi . Héhé pour l'adresse du bar on peut toujours s'arranger !! ... Argh si tu savais je m'en veux de briser mon ptit AU moins t'as trouvé un moment mignon , ca fais plaisir , je ne fais pas que dans la torture .Merci pour ta proposition d'aide et pis pour tes encouragements , biisoux !!

* * *

Toujours avec autant de douceur , il tenta de se lever . Mais peine perdue , il termina affalé sur le parquet renversant dans sa chute tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet . Le fracas provoqué reveilla - il fallait s'en douter- Hiei.Sur le coup , le brun ne réalisait pas bien ce qui ce passait , la seule chose qui parvenait nettement c'était : Kurama n'est plus là .

Mais il le retrouva bien vite , car le roux sanglotait la tête posée sur le sol de la chambre .Hiei se précipita pour l'aider à se relever mais Kurama le repoussa .Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait , il avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Me touche pas , ...tu vas te salir ...

-Dis pas de conneries ! Laisse moi t'aider , sinon tu vas resté sur le parquet longtemps !

Kurama hésita . Hiei ne semblait pas voir toute la souillure qu'il avait sur lui ...Cette fois il accepta la main tendue et se releva douloureusement .

-Hiei ... heeu.. Merci !

-Hn ...

Une jolie teinte rosée avait pris place sur les joues du brun. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à un remerciement. Il avait été incapable de le protégé. Kurama lui avait toujours été serviable , souriant et gentil avec lui , malgré son caractère de chien . Jamais , malgré les nombreux regards noirs qu'il lui avait lancé le roux ne lui en avait voulu.

Certes , le brun l'avait hébergé mais il aurait dû être capable de plus . Kurama avait fait fondre la glace de son coeur , il lui devait tellement , il voulait tant lui dire combien il l'aimait mais à présent ce projet lui semblait bien loin .Il était impossible que son ange ne lui en veuille pas cette fois ci .

Pourtant Kurama ne le tenait en rien responsable de ce qui c'était passé . En fait , il était le seul responsable , il aurait dû être différent , plus courageux , plus fort ... Et peut-être que tout cela ne se serait pas passé , tout était entièrement de sa faute !

-Je vais ... me doucher ...

-Ca va aller ?

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas !

Il en avait de bonne Kurama , comment en pas s'inquiéter ?Hiei le regardait partir et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder chacunes des blessures visibles , les détaillant avec soin , voir son rouquin dans un tel état l'affectait au plus profond de son être.

Il voulait le voir sourire et le regarder de ses grands yeux verts innocents et pleins d'espoir .L'entre rire quand il s'occupe de Yukina et écouter la douce mélodie de sa voix lorsqu'il s'occupe des fleurs . L'observer de longues minutes quand il est allongé au soleil .

Il avait passé deux jours de pur bonheur -bonheur soigneusement dissimulé d'ailleurs- et il refusait catégoriquement que tout cela s'arrête .

Tout ça à cause ...à cause...de ce père indigne !! Il méritait de souffrir , il devait payé pour avoir osé faire _"ça"_ à Kurama !Hiei allait se charger personnellement de son cas , cet après-midi il chargerait Kuwabara et Yusuke de veiller sur Kurama et pendant ce temps là il vengera comme il se doit son rouquin en empêchant ce salopard de père de reccomencer !

Quite à lui arracher les deux bras , les deux jambes et si cela ne suffit pas , son appareil génital y passera aussi ! C'était une juste punition selon Hiei , quoi que la mort n'aurait pas été mal !

* * *

Pendant ce temps , sous la douche , Kurama frottait son corps avec une telle hargne qu'il s'en arrachait la peau . Tout le sang séché sur son corps coulait lentement dans les canalisation mais cela n'empêchait pas le roux de se sentir atrocement sale de l'interrieur . 

Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit avec pitié , qu'on se rapproche de lui par obligation , il ne veut pas être différents . En fait , Kurama ne demande pas grand chose , il veut juste oublier , ne plus se sentir ainsi , juste être lui , comme avant !Mais ce n'était pas si facile . Car Kurama le savait , rien ne serait plus jamais vraiment comme avant... Et pourtant ...

* * *

Yusuke et Kuwabara quand à eux , parlaient . Yusuke essayait vaguement de lancer des vannes pour détendre l'atmosphère mais le coeur n'y était pas . Après un "gros blanc" , le grand roux lui expliqua ses soupçons sur les sentiments d'hiei pour Kurama . Le première réaction - non moins bruyante - de Yusuke , fut d'hurler que ce n'était pas possible . Il avait vraiment du mal à s'imaginer une fleur comme Kurama avec un ours polaire comme Hiei . 

Mais après ue longue réflexion - ce qui ne lui arrive pas souvent ce quiexplique la fumée sortant par ses oreilles - il se rendit compte qu'il était possible que "le sale gosse" soit amoureux , il resta un instant étonné de sa conclusion avant de se demander si les sentiments étaient partagés par le roux .

Un coup de pierre , feuille , ciseaux.

-Kuwabaraaa , c'est toi qui devras faire cracher le morceau à Kurama !! Vas y en douceur surtout , hein ?

-Prend moi pour un crétin aussi tant qu'on y est ! Bon toi pendant ce temps tu gardes Hiei éloigné !

-oO gloups

-On peut pas toujours gagner , Yusuke !

Yusuke se mordait les doigts et Kuwabara se moquait gentillement de lui . Le brun avait cru qu'il aurait une tâche facile ... Il s'était tromper !

* * *

Kurama ayant terminé sorti discrètement , esperant ne croiser personne mais il tomba nez à nez avec Hiei . Un petit cri très ... disons ... Féminin lui échappa , ce qui fit sourire le brun . Kurama lui n'en revenait pas , pour la deuxième fois en une seule journée il voyait Hiei sourire ... C'était vraiment trop d'émotions pour lui ! 

Et puis ce sourire . Hiei avait un sourire qui avait le don de ravager son coeur !Normal me direz vous , Kurama était amoureux . Et d'ailleurs , il commencait à comprendre que grâce à l'amour qu'il avait pour ce brun au regard de feu , il allait réussir à surmonter tout ca , car même si Hiei ne ressentait rien pour lui , rien que le voir réparait doucement le coeur brisé du roux .

Hiei n'avait qu'une seule envie , c'était de prendre son rouquin dans ses bras , mais il craignait de le brusquer , en fait il préférait attendre un peu . Il ignorait que Kurama avait vraiment besoin de réconfort , qu'il avait besoin de se sentir protégé et que Hiei pouvait lui apporter tout ca .

D'ailleurs , Kurama se doutait de ce qu'était en train de penser son "hébergeur" et il décida de faire le premier pas , parce que s'il ne le faisait pas , Hiei n'oserais jamais ! Joignant le geste à la pensée , le roux s'approcha doucement d'Hiei et se cola à lui , cherchant sa chaleur , et un peu de réconfort !

Hiei , d'abord surpris , enlaca son ange et profita au maximum de ce moment de tranquillité . Ca aurait pu durer une éternité si seulement Yusuke n'était pas arriver en courant comme un dératé , hurlant dans tout le couloir .

- Hiiiiiieiiiiii ! Tu vas en viiillle-euuh avec moi cet après midiiiii ?

-Hnn .

-S'il te plaiiiiiit , je dois te parler en privé ! Kura et Kuwa resterons ici en attendant !

-Bon Ok .

Le brun n'avait aucune envie de parler à yusuke et en plus , il avait quelque chose a faire au village , mais cet imbécil pourraît tout foiré ! Mais il n'allait quand même pas refuser !

-Heey , Yusu respire Kééééééé .Attend !

Et voilà Kuwabara qui arrive en courant comme un fou dans le couloir , qui en aura vu passer des gens bizzare aujourd'hui . Etrangement un blanc s'installa , tous se regardaient en pensant à des choses bien différentes ...enfin pas tant que ca .

-Grrr !

L'estomac de Kuwabara venait d'émettre un gargouillement sonore , accompagnés peu après par deux autres gargouillements .En effet il était presque midi et aucun n'avait mangé . Les trois concernés à savoir , Yusuke , Kuwabara et Hiei se sentirent un peu seuls ...à trois !

Kurama ne les lachaient pas du regard , il se sentait un peu responsable de leur état de faim avancée et il se dit que leur préparer quelque chose serait la moindre des politesse ! De plus , ca le détendrait , étant de nature joyeuse et optimiste Kurama n'arrivait pas a rester dans la déprime à ne rien faire ... Il voulait reccomencer à vivre , doucement , mais sûrement !

Alors qu'il préparait un repas au trois autres garçons de la maison , Kurama chantonnait un air inventé par lui même . C'ets à ce moment que Yukina choisi pour rentrer à la maison .

-Nii-san je suis lààà ! Les parents de Yasumii sont rentrés et ils voulaient être en famille !!

Sur le coup Hiei se crispa , il ne fallait pas que Yukina sache pour Kurama . Il regarda du coin de l'oeil le concerné qui lui souriait doucement , comme à l'habitude , il en conclue donc de ne rien dire et d'être normal .

-A vous êtes làà !!

La petite fille alla saluer yusuke et Kuwabara après avoir fait un calin à son frère . Puis remarquant que Kurama était là , elle se précipita dans ses bras , sur le coup , Kurama ressentit une douleur au niveau des côtes , là ou Yukina l'enlacait , mais il fit semblant de rien , évidemment les trois autres avaient remarqué mais eux aussi gardèrent le silence .

-Kura-chaaan t'es revenu !!! Youpie Youpie !!!!

-Yukina , je suis content de te revoir aussi !

Laissant Kurama reprendre la cuisine , la petite alla voir les trois autres , les grondant à cause de leur fénéantise , et les obligeant à mettre la table ! Ils soufflèrent mais obéirent , n'ayant pas envie de subir une crise de la part de l'enfant .

Enfin , ils purent manger , ils se jetèrent pratiquement sur leur assiette manquant de les dévorer aussi , tout ca sous le regard désaprobateur de Yukina et le regard amusé de Kurama . Celui chantonnait toujours sa chanson , Il semblait y tenir .

-Elle est zouliie ta chanson , elle s'appelle comment ?

-Espoir.

-Ca parle de quoi ?

-Elle n'a pas de texte , c'est juste une mélodie , mais si elle en avait un , ca parlerait d'amour ...

-T'es romantiiique Kura-chaan , c'est mignon !!! Vivement que tu es une femme !

Pour le coup , Kurama et Hiei manquèrent de s'étouffer , l'un avec le verre d'eau qu'il buvait et l'autre avec sa part de steak . Yusuke et Kuwabara qui commencaient a avoir vraiment des doutes s'abstinrent de toute remarque, pour changer ..

-Bah quoi ? j'ai dis une bêtise ?

Tout de suite Kurama la rassura en disant qu'elle n'avait rien dit de mal . Mais il ne lui expliqua pas qu'il ne voulait pas de femme , qu'il voulait un homme et que cet homme c'était son frère . Elle était un peu trop jeune pour ca.

Après le repas , Hiei et Yusuke partirent tout de suite vers le village alors que les deux autre garçons allaient vers le jardin et que Yukina allait faire ses devoirs .La petite fille aurait préféré rester avec ses amis mais ses professeurs lui avaient toujours dis : Les études avant tout !

* * *

Yusuke et Hiei étaient devant le bar . Yusuke ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là . En fait il avait la nette impression que ca allait dégénéré , il n'aimait pas du tout le regard assassin de Hiei . Ca ne lui inspirait rien de bon ! Apparement les gens avaient compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas rester dans le coin car la plupart d'entre eux s'éloignaient beaucoup plus loin , les autres restant pour admirer le spectacle . 

Devant toute cette agitation le père de Kurama tenta de remettre l'ordre ...

Peine perdue !

Au plus il s'approchait de lui avec l'idée de l'envoyer valser, au plus Hiei sentait sa rage augmenter considérablement et il arrivait de moins en moins à retenir cette envie de destruction qui le tenaillait ...

* * *

Asuivre ! Bon , 1 mois pour écrire ce pathétique chapitre ... Correction , petit et pathétique ! Je hais le lycée et le voleur d'inspiration , enfin ...J'espere que ca vous plait quand même : Viilaine Shye Yun , pourquoi t'es méchante avec Kurama : Ouii t'es méchante avec lui , heureusement qu'au moins tu vas le caser avec mon frérot !: Qui t'as dis que je le ferais , Niahaha rire diabolique. D'ailleurs ils sont où les deux ?: Là , ils sont partis pleurer sur leur sort ! 

_**Rewiews ?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : Shye Yun . (c'est moiiiii)**

**Couple : Hiei/Kurama (et des surprises ?)**

**Disclamair : Tout m'appartiens se frappe Je crois en mes rêves , aucun de ces persos sont a moi ! A part le père de Kurama --'**

**Blabla[SURPRISE xD J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir a écrire ce chapitre , j'espere que vous en aurez en le lisant [ATTENTION la première partie ets un peu violente**

_**Réponses aux rewiews:**_

**_Kitsu34 :_**Tortureuse de rewieweurs , moi ? Naan sinon ce chapitre serait pas là !Dimension parallèle , même pas , c'es la réalité , le lycée (déprime) .Alors concernant tes remarques sur mon chapitre : 1) Oui ca avance entre ces deux là , mais bon , ca craint un peu parce qu'ils sont lents à l'action(xD) et pour les missions de Yusuke et Kuwa , bah comme t la vu, le pauvre Yusuke s'est senti bien seul . Et je dis : Yukina vaincra mdr ... 2)Alors c'était positif , ouf , je suis rassurée , je suis contente que ces moments aient était assez décrits , parce que je trouvais que si j'en faisait trop ca aurait vraiment été déprimant et je voulais juste qu'on comprenne ce qu'endurait mon ptit Kurama .Tu m'as pas blessée t'inquiète pas ,justement je prend tes critiques très au sérieux (tes compliments aussi) et puis vu comment tu es gentil avec moi dans tes rewiews je peux pas t'en vouloir , j'ai mal compris c'est tout ! (grand sourire) Bisoux

**_Shunelodie:_**Vive le Week-end ! T'as vu ce que je pond , aaah inspiration quand tu nous tiens. Moi j'dis Yusuke et Kuwa en force! Hiei cacher ce genre de chose aux lecteurs , jamaiiis !!!Oui je préfère l'appeller Kurama , ca lui va bien je trouve mdr . Méchante moi ? Bouhouuu désolééée , j'aurais ptet pas du poster ce chapitre maintenant ! J'espere que tes ongles ssont pas trop rongés . Merci de tes encouragements , bisoux

* * *

Il ne réussit pas à se retenir très longtemps , au moment même au le père de Kurama lui saisit le bras pour l'engueuler , Hiei lui colla un upercut en fleine face faisant saigner du nez l'homme . Homme qui ne semblait pas du tout apprécier qu'on s'en prenne à lui .

**-Putin tu vas regretter connard !**

Hiei arqua un sourcil , cet espece de gros tas de graisse croyait qu'il pouvait ne serait-ce qu'arriver à lui faire mal ? Il croyait encore en ses rêves !C'était plutot lui qui allait morflé , et il allait pas tarder à le comprendre ...

Esquivant une première attaque visant le lui donner un coup de moi en plein visage , Hiei contrattaqua avec sa technique spécial , le supra coup de pied , l'homme en face de lui dût se retenir à un lampadaire pour ne pas s'éffondrer . Une attaque à peine avait suffit à le mettre dans un sale état .. Hiei n'en était même pas surpris ...

Mais le brun avait quand même sous estimé son adversaire qui avait finalement réussi à se relever , avec la ferme attention de ne plus se laisser avoir .Profitant d'un moment d'inatention de la part d'Hiei , le père de Kurama lui asséna un coup de genoux dans l'estomac , sur le coup , le brun se tordit de douleur .

**-Hiiiei ! Vas y massacre le !!!**

**-Hnnn .**

**-Et puis dépêche toi , sinon Kurama et Kuwabara vont se demander quoi !**

Kurama ...Rien que ce prénom avait donné du courage à notre glaçon national qui avait lancé un regard plus froid que le gel à son adversaire . Adversaire qui , maintenant , arborait un petit sourire mi pervers , mi diabolique .

**-Ooh il vient défendre son amoureux c'est ca ? Je l'ai toujours dis que mon fils était une tarlouze .**

Ces mots , dis de cette manière , ce regard ...Hiei savait que le père de Kurama tentait de le déstabiliser mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir Kurama , son corps meurtri , et cette expréssion sur son visage ... Ca y est , ses envies de meurtre revenaient .

D'un coup , d'un seul , Hiei envoya valser l'homme jusqu'à l'interrieur de son bar . A partir de là commenca un bataille , un véritable acharnement entre les deux hommes . Les coups fusaient et les insultes de même.Parfois même on pouvait voir une chaise ou une table passer d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce . Yusuke et la mère de Kurama regardaient le spectacle , à l'ecart , a vrai dire , aucun des deux n'avait envie de se prendre un coup .

Soudain, sans qu'on s'en appercoive , du verre se brisa , sur le crâne d'Hiei . Le père de Kurama avait pris une de ses bouteilles et avait frappé son adversaire à l'aide de celle ci .Et c'est par terre que termina Hiei . Yusuke se dépêchant d'arriver pour voir si tout allait bien .

Mais à peine avait-il aider son ami à se relever , que celui-ci était déjà reparti et cette fois il avait trèèès nettement l'avantage . En effet , fier de lui , le père de Kurama n'avait pas vue une furie au yeux rouge sang s'approcher de lui avec un regard meurtier , il ne s'était appercu de sa position que quand il avait senti un main aggriper ses parties génitales sans délicatesse.

**-Arrggh .**

**-Maintenant espece de pédophile , tu vas m'écouter , tu vas rester le plus loin possible de Kurama ...**

**-Toi aussi tu te le fais ? C'est un bon coup hein ? Mais c'est encore mieux quand il est bien soumis , avec les cordes et tout essayaaargh !!!!**

**-Ta gueule pauvre con , tu t'approches plus de lui t'as compris ? Sinon je peux te dire que tes couilles vont plus être oppérationnelles longtemps !!!!**

Joignant le geste à la parole , Hiei serra encore plus ce qu'il avait dans la main , arrachant un cri de douleur intense au père de Kurama , qui commencait à comprendre qu'il n'était pas loin de la castration .

-**Ca te plaisait de le voir souffrir sous tes coups , le voi pleurer quand tu le violais , de le traité comme un chien ...Ben moi je peux te dire que niveau sadisme t'es loin derrière moi!**

En serrant encore plus fort , Hiei sentit une sorte de joie , c'était tout ce que ce mec méritait après tout , il aurait bien été plus loin maus qu'est ce qu'aurais penser Kurama ? Il n'était pas le genre de personne a avoir des idées de vengeance ...Et puis s'il s'abaissait à ce niveau il finirait par ressembler à cet homme ...

Il lâcha donc , presque à contre coeur , ce qu'il avait attrapé et sorti du bar ,afin de retourner chez lui .Il en avait même oublié Yusuke , qui essayait de le rattrapé .Quand il arriva à sa hauteur , la seule chose que le brun lui dit fut :

**-Sans commentaire .**

**-Okay ...**

* * *

Pendant ce temps , loin de ce douter de ce qui se passait au village , les deux rouquins parlaient tranquillement , en fait , il regardaient le ciel et ils observaient les nuages . 

**-Celui là , on dirai un bateau .**

**-Et celui là un coeur !**

**-...**

**-Hey Kurama ...T'as déjà été amoureux .?**

Kurama fut d'abord un peu étonné de cette question , mais surtout par le regard sérieux de Kuwabara .

**-Oui .Pourquoi ?**

**-Ben . En fait , je pense que j'aime quelqu'un mais ...**

Kurama était décidément très étonné , Kuwabara était peut-être amoureux . Il se demandait bien de qui ..Comme il ne le connaissait pas très bien il ne connaissait pas ses goûts en matière de fille .

**-Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?**

**-En fait ... C'est pas une fille ...C'est Yusuke mais il ne m'aime pas.**

ôO . ... Kurama était non pas choqué mais profondémment étonné . Il n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle chose .Kuwabara était dans la même situation que lui a peu près , il aimait quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais ...

**-Tu lui en as parlé ?**

**-Non , j'ose pas , j'ai peur de perdre son amitié ...**

**-Ca va aller , il faut que tu essaies de savoir discrètement c'est tout , poses lui des questions ...**

Etrangement , Kuwabara avait l'impression qu'au lieu que ce soit lui qui fasse le psy pour Hiei et Kurama c'était Kurama qui faisait le psy pour lui et Yusuke , il fallait un retournement de situation .

**-Merci Kurama ...Mais tu sais , au lieu de t'occuper de moi , tu devrais penser à toi et tes amours ...**

**-Pas besoin !**

**-Allez Kurama ! Reste pas comme ca , ca se voit à des kilomètres que t'en pince pour le sale gosse !**

Oh , la bourde , il était censé y aller en douceur ... Alalala ce genre du brusquerie ne mènerait à rien , c'était fichu !!

**-C'est si évident ...Pourtant Hiei ne le voit pas ..A moins qu'il le fasse exprès que comme ca il me laisse une chance de l'oublier et de préserver notre amitié .**

**-Mais non ! Hiei voit pas clair c'est tout !**

**-Tu crois ?**

**-Bah ouais , sinon je te le dirai pas!**

Les deux se sourirent . Mais Kurama n'était aps décidé a parler à hiei tout comme Kuwabara ne l'était pas avec Yusuke . D'un commun accord silencieux ils décidèrent de se laisser encore un peu de temps .

* * *

Quand Yusuke et Hiei rentrèrent , au environ de 16h , il furent accueillit par Yukina plus en forme que jamais . 

**-Nii-saaaan , bonne nouvelle !!!**

**-Hnnn.**

Kuwabara arriva quelques secondes plus tard accompagné de Kurama , il semblait aux deux arrivants que les rouquins s'étaint rapprochés ...

**-Pourquoi tu nous as demandé de te rejoindre ici Yukina ?**

**-Parce que Kura-chaaan ,je t'ai trouvé une femme !!!**

Kurama déglutit et Kuwabara éclata de rire .Les deux arrivant firent une tête de six pieds de long quand ils entendirent cette bonne nouvelle .

**-Kuwabaraaa , shuuut , j'vais dire a Kurama qui j'ai choisii !**

Le grand roux essaya d'étouffer son rire , vraiment Yukina avait des idées très bizzare parfois !

**-Alors voilà ! Kura-chan tu veux bien te marier avec moi ?**

Yusuke et Kuwabara se regardèrent mort de rire , se demandant comment kurama allait s'en sortir . Hiei manqua de faire une syncope et Kurama quand à lui s'agenouilla , encore sous le choc , devant la petite fille . A vrai dire , il s'estimait heureux , il aurait pu tomber sur pire !

**-Il se moquent de moii , ils sont méchants !**

**-Yukina ...**

**-Appelle moi : Yuki-chan ! On est proche maintenant!**

**-Heu , oui , Yuki...-chan , tu sais , tu es trop jeune pour penser à te marier !**

**-Maiis non , Keiko et Botan m'ont dis qu'on pouvait se marier quand on aimait quelqu'un .**

**-Il faut avoir un certain âge pour ca et puis , tu sais , il faut aimer d'amour , pas d'amitié .**

**-Pas grave , on fera une exception ! Hiin , comme ca , tu seras plus tout seul Kura-chan !**

Kurama ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette déclaration trop mignonne , mais bon , il aimait Hiei et puis se marier avec une petite fille c'est pas très reccomandé ! Pour la remercier il l'a pris doucement dans ses bras et lui dit .

**-Merci Yuki-chan ...Vraiment , mais fais moi confiance , je trouverais quelqu'un !**

**-D'accord Kura-chan !Mais tu me promet que tu me la présenteras avant !**

**-Promis .**

Bon elle le connaissait déjà mais elle pouvait pas savoir , elle allait être surprise , enfin elle ne l'apprendrais surement jamais puisqu'entre Hiei et lui c'était impossible.Quand les garçons durent remis du choc il rentrèrent dans la maison avec la ferme intention de se détendre un peu devant la télé .

Les seules émissions qui passaient était des jeux de télé-réalité débiles ou encore pire des films d'amours à l'eau de rose .Rien de ce que les garçons aimaient . Et puis ils ne pouvaient pas zapper sur la chaîne porno , il y avait Yukina et Kurama .

D'ailleurs , un des deux concernés , j'ai nommé , Kurama , s'appercut qu'il était de trop pour ce genre de chose , et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller aider YUkina pour ses derniers devoirs pendant que les garçons regardaient leurs "émissions culturelles".Bon , il trouvait que l'élu de son coeur était un gros pervers mais ca l'empêchait pas de l'aimer .

Se levanjt afin de rejoindre Yukina , il lâcha un rapide amusez vous bien avant de partir du salon . Les trois autre se regardèrent , puis changèrenet de chaîne sans se poser de questions .

**-Hey , Kurama ferait une excellente femme , enfin homme vous trouvez pas ?**

**-Ouais t'as raison Kuwa ... Il fait la cuisine , le ménage , s'occupe des enfants , c'est une perle!!**

**-Hnnnnn .**

Hiei , commencait a se demander si les deux autres crétins avaient pas des vus sur SON Kurama . Ils faisaient des compliments et se rapprochaient dangeureusement . Depuis l'incident du jeu "poker" il surveillait Yusuke mais pas Kuwabara , il aurait dû le faire !

Une bonne vingtaine de baffe mentale plus tard , Hiei se rendit compte que les deux l'observaient , étonnés .

**-hnnquoihnn ?**

**-Depuis quand tu bande plus devant le film porno de l'aprem Hiei ?**

**-è.é .**

C'était quoi cette question là ? Bon , c'est vrai que depuis qu'il connaissait Kurama il s'était assagi de ce côté là , ca faisait presque 5 jours qu'il n'avait couché avec aucune filles , ni même regardé un film porno tout en faisant des choses pas catholiques .

Etonnant de la part du tombeur pervers qu'il était . Mais c'était mieux comme ca !! Et puis les deux autres imbécils qui attendaient une réponse ...N'empêche comment était-il tomber amoreux d'un homme , de Kurama ..? Ce n'était pas dû à sa ressemble avec une fille , non non , c'était autre chose ...

**-...comme ca ?**

Hein , de quoi ils parlaient ceux là ?Plongé dans ses rélfexions intérrieures Hiei n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps les deux autres !Il se concentra à nouveau , et compris enfin ce qu'on lui disait

**-C'est Kurama qui t'as rendu comme ca ?**

**-Hgrngngné.**

**-Tout compris !! T'as dis que t'étais tombé raide dingue d'un rouquin avec des yeux vert émeraude , qui a un charme dont il se rend pas compte , que depuis t'étais completement sous son charme et que même les actrices "SO HOT" te faisaient rien !**

**-Il a dit tout ca ????? s'exstasia Kuwabara !**

**-Arrêtez avec vos conneries, crétins !**

* * *

Bien loin de ces chamailleries , Kurama et Yukina étaient en pleine discussion passionnante . 

**-J'aime paaaas les maths !!**

**-Mais c'est simple , regarde , il suffit juste de décalé un chiffre a chaque fois !**

Yukina pensais sérieusement à abandonné , Kurama avait réussis a lui faire comprendre trois éxercice le quatrième était celui de trop . Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était aller sur son ordinateur pour donner des rendez-vous a ses amies !

Mais si elle ne les faisaient pas , et qu'elle retournait en cours de lendemain -car oui elle commencait après les autres- sans les avoir fait ca allait barder , et dès la rentrée , avoir une punition ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de plaire aux profs ...

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à son fameux problème de maths , qui était une multiplication , elle entendit un baillement , ni prêtant pas attention elle continua à s'acharner sur son problème , encore un baillement , ca devient suspect , surtout en plein milieu de l'après midi , enfin , plutôt en début de soirée puis plus rien .Sortant enfin de ses maths elle constata que Kurama était completement dans les vaps , enfin dans les choux , près à s'endormir d'une minutes à l'autre ...

Du côté des pervers , même chsoe , Hiei , fatigué par toutes les émotions de la journée , peinait à rester éveillé .

**-Ey , le grand môme , tu devrais dormiir !**

**-Hnn pas fatigué !**

Dix minutes plus tard , chacun de leur côté Kurama et Hiei dormait . Yusuke et Yukina en forme lors de cette fin de soirée eurent une idée pour le moins ... originale , Kuwabara approuva étant donné ce qu'il savait . Les trois comploteurs mirent alors leur plan à exécution ...

* * *

Voilà , chapitre 8 , enfin on pourrait dire chapitre 7 en entier mais c'ets mieux chapitre 8 , je vous ai fait peur hier en disant que j'avais plus d'inspi et que j'galérais ! - et c'était vrai mais je fais ma maligne parce qu'aujourd'hui j'avais de l'inspi- donc , ne voulant pas torturer mes lecteurs je vous ai écris ce chapiitre !!! 

**Kurama et Hiei** : ZzZ

**Yukina** : Je veuuux être la femme de Kuramaaa!

**Yusuke** : Shhhut , tu vas les réveiller .

**Kuwabara **: et si tu les réveillent ca va tout gacher , si t'aime le yaoi Yukina tu seras servie !!

**Shye Y** : Héhéhé ...**Rewiews** ??


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : Shye Yun . (c'est moiiiii)**

**Couple : Hiei/Kurama (et des surprises ?)**

**Disclamair : Pff oui , maintenant tout le monde le sais , rien n'est a moi !**

**Blabla: Désolée, j'en met du temps hein ? La perte d'inspi par rapport a cette fic a été longue a pallier ! Vous m'en voulez pas trop j'espere ! et de plus, c'est court ...pardon se met a genoux**

_**réponses aux rewiews :**_

_**Kitsu34:**_ Voilà voilà , la suite, et désolée pour le retard ! Je sais pas trop si tu vas aimé, c'est ni rechercher , ni génial ! Mais on arrive a la fin !!!

_**Shunelodie: **_Je m'excuse a nouveau du retard ! En tout cas je suis contente que le chapitre t'es plut ! La declaration, j'ai aimé l'écrire, tout comme la baguarre , j'avoue , en tout cas , nous voilà débarassé de ce qui serta rien ! Ici, le père de Kurama ! Sinon tu as deviné mdr mdr

* * *

C'était la meilleure idée que Yusuke est jamais eu , c'était tellement recherché , tellement bien trouvé qu'il s'étonnait lui même .Yukina avait été soft , elle avait simplement proposer de les mettre ensemble dans le même lit , mais Yusuke vraiment très en forme et réveillé par le film porno avait voulu en rajouter .

Hé oui , il s'était dit qu'il ne fallait jamais baclé un travail , et il avait entreprit de déshabiller ses deux amis pour donner plus d'ampleur à la situation .Mais pendant son sommeil , comme si Hiei avait senti que quelque chose de pas net se produisait , il avait croisé les bras , donnant bien du fil à retordre au pauvre Yusuke qui essayait de lui enlever son haut .

Après de multiples efforts il avait enfin réussit , les deux garçons se trouvant désormais en calçon . A vrai dire , pendant que Yusuke préparait le lit , Kuwabara en profitait pour les reluquer , et particulièrement un certain roux dont le corps attirait irrésistiblement Kuwabara .

Décidément Kurama avait un charme et une beauté naturelle ! Si Hiei ne se décidait pas rapidement il pourrait bien abandonné l'idée d'avoir Yusuke et se barrer avec Kurama !

**-C'est pas bien Kuwa-chan , faut pas reluquer Kurama comme ca !**

Le grand roux sursauta , mais ne répondit rien à la petite Yukina qui l'avait surpris en pleine occupation ! Peu de temps après Yusuke revint et ils installèrent les deux amis dans le lit .Kurama semblait avoir froid , il grelotait un peu , c'est vrai que le lit ne comportait qu'un drap mince et deux oreillers.

Kuwabara se disait qu'il irait bien le réchauffer Kurama - il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à avoir cette idée , n'est ce pas Yusuke- seulement , ce plaisir ne leur était pas accorder . Dans son sommeil , Hiei s'était rapproché de Kurama , lui avait encerclé la taille avec un de ces bras , et c'était même collé à lui , comme s'il avait compris que son voisin de lit avait besoin de chaleur .

D'ailleurs , Yukina avait même sorti son appareil photo dont elle n'hésitait pas à se servir pour immortaliser ce moment .

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir pour laisser les "amoureux" dormir , Kurama se tourna , se retrouvant ainsi face à face avec Hiei , s'installa confortablement ses bras, nicha sa tête de le coup de ce dernier tout en émétant un soupir d'aise .

En un quart de seconde Yukina avait re-dégainé son appareil photo et mitrallait les deux garçons . Kuwabara et Yusuke durent l'arrêter sinon elle aurait vraiment fini par les réveiller .

* * *

Ce matin quand Kurama se réveilla , il se sentit bien , comme légèrement planant !Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas si bien dormi , relevant doucement la tête de son "oreiller" qui n'était autre que Hiei il eut un choc , mais pour un choc ce fut un choc , étant a moitié a poil il se demanda comment il avait attéri là , et si il avait fait une "bêtise" avec son ami ...

Finissant dehors du lit avec une élégance encore jamais égalée pour une chute , Kurama , se releva indemne malgré un léger mal au fesses .

Hiei , quand à lui , commencait à émergé , et ce fut une couleur rouge qui acheva de la réveiller , il se demandait avec qui il avait bien put coucher , étant donné qu'il s'était promis d'arrêter . Ses yeux une fois completement ouvert , il découvrit Kurama essayant de trouver ses habits ...Kurama ? ôO

**-Salut , Hiei , je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qui c'est passé , pardon !! J'voulais pas , j'suppose que j'ai dû boire un truc pas net et j'me suis retrouvé dans ton lit , excuse moiiii !!!**

Le brun , encore un peu dans la brouillard n'avait pas tout compris , mais assez pour savoir que Kurama était extremmement gêné surtout que aucun des deux avait la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu se passer .Biensur sans se l'avouer cela ne les aurait pas gêné tant que ca d'apprendre qui avait fais des choses pas catholiques dans ce lit , mais il fallait prendre un air dégouté sous peine que l'autre découvre quelque chose !

**-Hhhhnnnn ...**

**-Gné ?**

**-Kurama , calin !**

Bon pour l'air dégouté et pas gay c'était loupé , mais Hei voulait vraiment un calin , il avait fait un cauchemar cette nuit , on lui enlevait son ange et il ne pouvait pas supporter .Kurama quand à lui n'en esperait pas tant dès le matin.

Kurama , avanca doucement vers Hiei qui avait la main tendue , il la saisit , continua à s'avancer mais avant qu'il ne parvienne à "destination" , un flash apparut , celui-ci venait d'un appareil photo , lui même tenu par un petite fille du nom de Yukina !

**- KYAAAAA , vous êtes trop mignon ...**

**-A moitié a poil . **

**-Yusuke !!!!!! **fit semblant de s'indigner Kuwabara

è.é . En trois mouvements , le roux et le brun étaient sortis , bousculant au passage Kuwa et Yusuke ... Ils dans la cuisine pour manger et puis dans la salle de bain , toujours machinalement sans se rendre compte qu'ils s'enfèrmaient tout les deux ensemble . Mettons ca sur le compte du choc . Et de la possible intervention de l'inconscient .Il réalisèrent tout cela seulement lorsque Kurama et Hiei voulurent prendre leur douche, en même temps ...

**-Vas y, je sors...**

**-Non, pourquoi on la prendrai pas ensemble cette douche, enfin je veux dire, tu prend le bain et moi la douche quoi?**

Le roux n'en revenait pas, Hiei, le glaçon, le type le plus sex à ses yeux, l'homme qu'il aimait lui proposait de prendre sa douche avec lui... Enfin avec lui..Pas vraiment mais bon !Evidemment aucune arrière pensée, juste le côté pratique hein ? (nda:Esprit pervers retournez dormir)

**-Euh ...Oui je veux bien...**

Ohh c'est qu'il était vraiment en forme ce matin Kurama, passer une nuit avec Hiei l'avait vraiment mis à l'aise.

**-Hnn, d'accord.**

Pendant que Kurama se déshabillait, Hiei faisait couler l'eau du bain, regardant par l'intermédiaire du miroir le roux se dévêtir, la vue était splendide, Kurama avait vraiment un corps à en rendre jaloux les plus grand top model.Il avait une fine musculature,un peau qui semblait faite de soie et un cul à faire baver puis machinalement ses yeux partirent vers l'entre jambe...

Hiei secoua la tête, ca ne se faisait pas de matter quelqu'un comme ca, lorsque c'est un de vos ami en plus mais il semblait que le brun ne puisse s'y résoudre puisque déjà ces yeux étaient retournés à leur contemplation.

**-Hiei, il faudrait peut-être arrêter l'eau ...non ?**

Sortant de certaines pensées pas très catholiques (dont je ne vous ferais pas part) Hiei arrêta l'eau et amorca un geste pour entrer dedans avant d'être retenu par Kurama.

**-Hey, tu devrais peut-être te déshabiller!!**

**-Hnnnn**

Là, le brun se sentait vraiment bête, vraiment l'effet Kurama ne lui réussissait pas, l'amour non plus d'ailleurs. Alors qu'il était en train de retirer sa chemise nonchallemment, il sentit sa peau le bruler, comme si on le regardait avec insistance...

_Kurama n'a pas le regard dans sa poche lui non plus!_

C'est vrai que Kurama profitait de la vue, de la même façon qu'Hiei l'avait fait avec lui...Hé bien quoi? Hiei n'était pas le seul à pouvoir s'en mettre plein les yeux...Surtout qu'Hiei était très beau. Il est était musclé et sa peau halée paraissait très douce... Kurama se maudissait de ce qu'il était en train de penser mais il n'y pouvait rien !

Chacun de leur côté, ils se...lavèrent (dans une salle de bain, que faire d'autre ?). Kurama en profita pour se laver les cheveux. Le roux était très bien, l'eau chaude sur son corps lui procurait une sensation de bien être, de plus il avait dormi avec Hiei. La journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer pour lui !

Hiei, lui, profitait d'une jolie vue. Oui la douche était faite de vitre transparente mais Kurama ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, pour le plus grand bonheur du brun ! Pour lui non plus, la journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer...

* * *

Yusuke et Kuwabara attendaient devant la porte de la salle de bain. Ils esperaient en choper un à la sortie. Ils se disaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester là indéfiniment. Ils attendirent une bonne heure ainsi, jouant au morpion. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, les deux garçons furent plutôt surpris ! Yukina qui passait par là, en fait qui espionnait elle aussi mais plus discrètement, mitrailla la scène avec son appareil photo.

Kurama. Les cheveux dégoulinant, une serviette attachée à la taille, essayait de parraître correct. Kuwabara suivit des yeux une petite goutte. Des cheveux, en passant par le torse avant de s'arrater au ras de la serviette... Qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimé être une goutte ! Il faillit en faire un malaise mais réussit tout de même à rester debout.

Derrière Kurama, il y avait Hiei. Juste un boxer, rien de plus. Cette fois c'est yusuke qui manqua de tomber. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé Hiei si ... Beau ! Ces dernier temps, ca allait de surprise en surprise dans sa vie ! Il suivit son ami du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la chabre avec Kurama... Il se résout à arrêter de les espionner, laissant cette tâche à Yukina. En attendant, il comptait esayer de réveiller Kuwabara, il fallait absolument qu'il arrête de baver sur le parquet !

Yukina ne regrettait pas d'être née. Elle allait en avoir des choses à raconter à ses amies! Son frère et son futur petit ami, autrement dit, Kurama, étaient vraiment trop mignon ensemble. C'était le couple parfait !

**-Yusuke, Kuwa-chaaaan ! **

Kuwabara étaient encore un peu trop sous le choc pour répondre. Mais pas Yusuke. Ce dernier regarda la jeune fille et comprit de suite que celle ci avait une idée en tête. Il s'en réjouissait d'avance, il adorait comploter avec la petite Yukina, elle avait toujours de bonnes idées.

**-Faut que vous m'aidiez ! Faut mettre Nii-san et Kura-chan ensemble, sinon ces deux pas doué vont se tourner autour longtemps !**

**-T'as une idée ?**

**-Hmm, ouais! Mais faut que Kuwa-chan se réveille !**

Seulement, dans les vaps Kuwabara n'avait pas l'intention de se réveiller. Mais Yusuke n'était pas d'humeur à jouer. Il secoua son ami aussi fort qu'il le put , et cela eut l'effet excompter. Kuwabara réveillé et près à l'action !

**-Alors, explique Yukina !**

**-Alors voilà ...**

Yusuke sourit. C'était plutôt simple comme idée. Vraiment très simple mais efficace. Kuwabara était partant lui aussi. Normalement il ne devrait pas avoir de problème, vu que grâce à Hiei, Kurama semblait beaucoup moins... Coincé !?Enfin, peut importait. Kuwabara allait faire une bonne action , mais après il faudrait qu'il parle à Yukina pour qu'elle joue les entremetteuse entre lui et ...enfin vous savez qui !

* * *

Dans la chambre, ne se doutant vraiment pas du complot qui se tramait dans le couloir, Hiei et Kurama s'habillaient. Ils parlaient en même temps. De tout et de rien, la météo, Yukina - que Kurama semblait vraiment beaucoup apprécier- , des deux imbécils comme les surnomaient gentillement Hiei et d'autre choses... Rien de plus normal, excepté le petit tic permanent de Kurama qui voulait encore cachés les deux ou trois marques qu'il lui restait.

A l'évidence, malgré le fait que Kurama est l'air beaucoup mieux dans sa peau et plus "normal", il n'était pas tout à, fait remis. Certes maintenant Hiei l'avait vu dans son plus simple appareil, mais ça gênait quand même Kurama d'assumer ce qui lui était arrivé. Hiei s'approcha doucement. Il ne voulait pas que tout ses efforts soit réduit à néant par un simple geste déplacé !

Lui, il s'en fichait de ce qui avait bien put arrivé par le passé. Tout ce qui lui importait était le futur, qu'il avait bien l'intention de passé avec Kurama par ailleurs.

**-T'occupes pas de ça !**

**-Hiei.**

**-Ne les regardent pas, ne les touches pas.. Ca fais que te rappeller des mauvais souvenirs !**

Le brun avait parler durement, mais il ne voulait pas se souvenir lui non plus ! Et là, au lieu de voir Kurama s'énervé un peu contre lui pour lui avoir parlé de la sorte, il reçu un magnifique sourire. Décidémment, Hiei n'avait pas tout compris aux réactions de son bien aimé !

Tout d'un coup, brisant l'espèce de silence qui s'était installé, on frappa à la porte. C'était Yusuke, il disait qu'il voulait parler à Kurama le plus vite possible. Bien sur le roux ne refusa pas, et se pressa à s'habiller, afin d'aller rejoindre Yusuke dans le parc. Hiei quand à lui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer. L'air bizarre de Kuwabara et le regard malicieux de sa petite soeur ne lui inspirait rien de bon .

Il commencait à avoir l'habitude avec sa petite soeur. Et là, ca sentait le coup fourré à des kilomètres ! Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps d'en déduire plus de choses, il fut attiré par Kuwabara jusque dans le petit bosquet d'arbre qui bodrait le jardin. Droit devant ses yeux, Yusuke et Kurama qui " discutaient" . Et juste derrière lui, Yukina qui jubilait, allez savoir pourquoi.

Décidémment, ce n'était pas net du tout !

* * *

Voilou ! Bientôt la fin de la fic , peut être un ou deux chapitres encore ... dites, vous m'en voulez pas s'il a pas de lemon ... ?

Bon dîtes ce que vous en pensez, et pour ceux qui le sauraient pas, j'écris sur gravitation , une nouvelle fic est en cours d'ailleurs !

Enfin voilà quoi, j'ai terminé ma pub ! Comme Kura-chan et Hiei on déjà pris des vacances, ils vous ont laissé un message :

**Hiei**: Laissez nous profiter de nos vacances ! Je veux PAS être déranger !

**Kurama **: On vous aime 3


End file.
